Sasuke's Sister
by Uchiha's Werewolf67
Summary: When Team 7 meets their sensei's mysterious assistant, Sasuke swears he seen her before. Is it a coincidence that she looked exaclty like Sasuke and Itachi and has the ability to use the sharingan? Mayu X Neji SasuNaru Yaoi.
1. Mysterious Assistant

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Mayu. And for those who have read this story on my other user, I have changed it a bit so it's more like the series. Ok? Ok. On with the story! :D**

The Task

The day, on which Team 7 was going to meet their teacher, only one thing pissed them off; he was late. Sasuke was sitting down at a desk which Sakura was leaning on while Naruto paced around the classroom, and quite frankly it was pissing Sakura off.

"Naruto, sit down! Your pacing isn't going to make him arrive any faster!" yelled Sakura.

"I can't! Why is he taking so long? I can't stand waiting around! I'm ready to go, believe it!"

Sasuke sighed in boredom. He thought Naruto's pacing was irritating but it wasn't enough to get worked up over. His attention was switched to Naruto standing on a chair, putting a board duster in the door.

"Naruto, stop that! We'll get into trouble!" yelled Sakura, while Inner Sakura yelled, "Yeah, I love this kind of stuff!"

Sasuke slapped his forehead. "_Damn, what a loser!"_ were his thoughts. He heard footsteps and looked up to see a man with silver side-spiked hair, a mask that covered the lower half of his face, his ninja headband covering his left eye and wearing a jounin uniform. As he opened the door completely, the board duster fell, but he stood back and caught it. He looked around and saw a boy wearing orange with blond hair and blue eyes that would put the bluest oceans to shame, a girl with long rose coloured hair and emerald eyes and another boy with black spiked hair and obsidian eyes that were full of hate. He looked at the boy with blond hair who was looking disappointed.

"Aw, that sucks, it missed!"

The man with silver hair glared at him.

"My first impressions of this group... idiots."

Later on the rooftop...

The jounin sat down on the edge of the roof while the three genin sat down in front of him.

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"Why don't you first sensei?" said Naruto.

"OK, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes; I don't feel like telling you that, hobbies, I have many and dreams for the future; never really thought about it. You on the right you go first."

The three genin were very dissatisfied; all they really knew about him was his name. Naruto walked up to the plate.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I love ramen in a cup, and I hate Sasuke and I want to be Hokage!"

"Alright, you next pinkie," Said Kakashi

"My name is Sakura Haruno my likes are...," she looked at Sasuke," my dislikes are Naruto!" Naruto growled," my plans for the future are..." looks at Sasuke.

"O...K... Anyway, how about you?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it reality, I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

Naruto thought, _"Damn I hope he's not talking about me!"_

Sakura thought, _"Sasuke, you're so hot!" _

Kakashi looked at his watch and stood up.

"Well, she's not going to show up today, so come tomorrow morning to the team 7 training ground and don't eat any breakfast."

"Who's not coming?" asked Naruto.

"My assistant, but she'll be teaching you mostly. So I'll see you tomorrow morning and remember no breakfast."

"WHAT?" yelled Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke was being his emo self as he turned around and walked away.

The next morning...

Sakura and Sasuke arrived at 7am just like they were told to but Naruto was nowhere to be found. They sighed as their stomachs growled. They were starving. An hour later, Naruto arrived, starving as well. He complained and then he and Sakura started the argument of the morning. Sasuke thought,_ "Its way too early in the morning for this." _ Hours later, at 11 o'clock, Kakashi showed up on 1 of the arches of the bridge. Sakura and Naruto were furious.

"Good morning team, sorry I'm late. I got lost on the path of life," Said Kakashi.

"What!" yelled Sakura and Naruto.

Sasuke was also angry, it just wasn't enough to get worked up over.

Kakashi looked his watch.

"Ok, let's go to the training grounds, my assistant will meet us there."

They followed him to the training grounds and they laid down their bags. They looked around, but saw no one else there. Naruto looked at Kakashi who was casually reading his book. Sasuke and Sakura were also confused.

"Uh, sensei, where exactly is your assistant? There's no one else here."

Their sensei looked up.

"She'll be here," he said while looking back at his book.

"Looking for me?" came a voice from one of the trees.

"Oh she's here," said Kakashi.

She moved so fast, even Sasuke couldn't keep up. The next time they looked she was next to Kakashi and both Sasuke's and Naruto's jaws dropped. She was beautiful; more beautiful than any goddess. Her long raven hair that went down to her knees, was tied with bandages into a low ponytail, her fringe were 2 long side bangs that shaped her face, and her eyes; obsidian. To team 7, as they looked in her ever black eyes, they could have sworn they could've seen into the deep caverns of her heart. She had a soft jaw-line and a kind face. She was wearing a shirt exactly like Sasuke's, except that it was cropped and it showed her midriff. She seemed to have bandages underneath her top as well. She was also wearing motorcycle boots and black stonewashed shorts. She wore arm accessories that are identical to Sasuke's. She also had bandages just above her shorts, as if she wanted to hide something. But what was shocking to Sasuke, he could've sworn that he knew her from somewhere. What was more shocking was that she had **3 **ninja headbands; one on her leg and the other 2 around her waist to make her belt. Kakashi noticed them staring at her headbands.

"Team 7, this is Mayu. As you may have noticed she has three ninja headbands. She is a qualified ninja, a jounin, who trained and graduated each academy in the Village Hidden in the Clouds, Village Hidden in the Mist and, of course, and the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

They all gasped.

"Whoa..." they all said in unison. She had to be really strong.

"Anyway, Mayu would you explain their task for today?" asked Kakashi.

"I would be happy to," she turned to them. "Ok listen up! Today your task is simple," she reached into her weapon pouch and brought out 2 bells," all you have to do is take these bells from me, ok?"

Kakashi brought out a timer.

"It's set for noon. If you don't get the bells by then, you don't eat lunch," she pointed to 3 tree stumps," You will be tied to those posts and watch as Kakashi and I eat our lunches in front of you."

"_So that's why..." _thought Sasuke. _"They told us not to eat breakfast so it would be harder on us," _thought Sakura. Naruto groaned.

Mayu attached the bells to her belt and turned to team 7.

"Ok guys, bring it!"

Naruto was the first to step up. Mayu got out a book and started writing in it. She was trying to come up with a formula to combine lighting with water to make the enemy go bang. As she contemplated, Naruto threw punches and kicks at her, while she dodged gracefully. Sasuke and Sakura were hidden and Sasuke was quite shocked at how gracefully she moved. He thought, _"Your times almost up, Mayu..." _she dodged again and her foot hit a string. Sasuke smirked. His kunai all met their mark but the substitution went poof.

Sasuke's eyes widened,"_What?"_

"Hey there Sasuke," came a voice from behind him. He jumped and turned around. Mayu was standing right behind him. Ok, it was official; he was shit-scared of her. She grabbed him by his collar chucked him upwards and jumped up. His eyes widened when he saw her ice-cold stare. She kicked him in the gut and he went flying headfirst into the ground and he was stuck. Mayu landed gently, grabbed his foot and pulled him out of the ground. His eyes were swirly (you know when in anime, a character is dizzy and their eyes are swirly? Yeah like that). Mayu sighed.

"Is that all you can do Sasuke? Snap out of it!"

She slapped him and he woke up.

"Uhhh..."

She reached in her weapons pouch and pulled out a rope. She quickly tied it to Sasuke's wrists and tied him to a tree.

Ok seriously I can't be bothered to write the rest so here is how it went.

Naruto hanging from a tree.

Sasuke frees himself.

Naruto tries to eat lunches but caught by Kakashi.

Naruto tied to pole.

Mayu and Kakashi walked up to the posts and gave Sasuke and Sakura a very serious look.

"Ok, this is ridiculous. Not one of you can get a bell?" Sakura looked down while Naruto looked determined and Sasuke looked fierce. Mayu glared back with an icy look that almost chilled his bones.

"What do you guys think you're NOT getting?" asked Kakashi.

"Traps? Strategy?"asked Sakura. Mayu slapped her forehead.

"No! It's probably never crossed your mind. In fact, you probably never knew it existed considering your attitude." Mayu said looking at Sasuke particularly. He glared back at her.

"What is it?"Yelled Sakura. Mayu growled. She flashed stepped and ended up behind Sakura and held a kunai to her neck. Sakura flinched and moved her eyes to see Mayu's cold onyx eyes glaring back at her.

"I don't appreciate being yelled at Sakura. Especially when I know your older sister who can wipe you out with a flash." Mayu flash stepped back to where she was.

"Seriously? You can't figure it out?"

"NO we can't, tell us!" yelled Naruto from the pole.

"Teamwork! Hel-loh! Easiest thing in the world. Sasuke, you acted alone and refused any help from your team-mates. You thought they were below you and therefore refused to let them help you and you refused to help them all because you're an arrogant fool and only think for yourself." Sasuke growled. Mayu ignored him and continued," Sakura, because you were fawning over Sasuke, you couldn't see that Naruto was in need of help and right in front of you and you ignored him to go find Sasuke, thinking that Naruto is annoying. And as for you Naruto, how do you expect to become a ninja when you can't even follow simple instructions and follow what you need to know? Think people! You are not here to play games you are here because you want to become ninja. Well, that's not going to happen unless you change your attitude." Sasuke heard enough and he launched himself at the supposedly guard-down Mayu. As he got close enough Mayu grabbed his arm, twisted it around his back, laid one foot his head and smoshed him into the ground. She then sat on him while keeping his arm in place. Sakura screamed. Kakashi glared at her.

"Ahhh! Mayu get off of him! You can't sit on Sasuke like he's some BUG!"

Mayu glared.

"On the contrary Sakura, I can. This is real life people not game where you can play the hero. In real life on real missions, sometimes the enemy will take a hostage and you're left with an impossible decision. For example," she reached into her weapon pouch and grabbed a kunai. She twirled it around her index finger and then placed it at Sasuke's neck," Sakura, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies." Sakura eeped. Mayu sighed and put her kunai away. She then got off of Sasuke and glared at them all.

"Ok, you'll get one more chance. If any of you can't get a bell in three hours, you will be dropped from the program and will never become ninja!"

And with that she walked away. While Sasuke and Sakura ate their lunch, Naruto looked longingly at them as they ate. Frequently they were disturbed by the growling of Naruto's stomach. Sasuke looked at him after a particularly loud one.

"This is nothing! I could go without eating for days, for weeks believe it!" but his stomach said otherwise. Sasuke sighed.

"Here," he said as he held out his food in front of Naruto, who looked totally confused. Sakura looked at him shocked.

"No Sasuke, you can't do that! You heard what Mayu said!"

"We need to get those bells at a team. If Naruto is hungry he'll be weak and ineffective."

He made a valid point. Sakura sighed and held out her food in front of Naruto.  
"No Sakura you don't have to give me your food to me!"

"Its fine I'm on a diet anyway."

Naruto smiled at her. He tried to reach the food but he couldn't being tied up and all.

"Sorry Sakura I can't move! You're going to have to feed me!"

Inner Sakura vomited. She sighed and obliged. She was just about to give Naruto some food when Kakashi and Mayu appeared out of thin air and with them they brought a gust of strong wind that was so strong they had to look away. When they looked back up, Kakashi was standing in front of them and Mayu was standing on top of the pole Naruto was tied to. Naruto and Sakura looked scared while Sasuke looked determined. Mayu looked down on them with fire in her eyes.

"You broke the rules now you have to pay the price!" she nodded to Kakashi and they did unison hand-signs for a lighting jutsu. A huge storm rode overhead.

"Any last words?" asked Kakashi.

Mayu smirked. If they said the right thing then she and Kakashi would pass them but if they said they wrong they would either die from too much electricity or they would be sent back to the academy seriously wounded. That was the punishment if they didn't say the thing Kakashi wanted to hear.

"We fed Naruto because we are a team!"

Sakura and Naruto looked at Sasuke. Mayu looked stunned. If this went on, they would pass and they would be the first students to as well. Then Sakura joined in.

"Yeah we fed him because the 3 of us are one!"

"You're one? That's your excuse?"

They looked fierce. Mayu smiled.

"You pass," Kakashi and Mayu said together.

They looked confused.

"W-what?"

"You pass. Mayu would you explain?" She nodded.

"All the other teams never passed because they did everything we said and fell into all the traps. Ninjas who disobey the rules are scum, that's true. But ninja who abandon their friends and teammates just for the rules are considered even worse."

Team 7 nodded. They understood. They let out a sigh of relief. Mayu laughed at them and jumped down in front of them.

"Alright guys food time! And it's on me!" yelled Mayu.

Sakura and Naruto yelled happily while Sasuke looked slightly solemn. He was happy but he couldn't be bothered to show it. He felt a hand on his head and looked up to see the smiling and gentle face of Mayu. He blushed at her beauty. She knelt down next to time and whispered in his ear.

"_I'm so proud of you. More than you'll ever know." _And with that she stood up and ruffled his hair. She did a graceful back-flip and landed on a pole.

"OK, it's Sasuke's choice where we eat but Kakashi's paying!"

"What? I paid the last time!"

"Deal with it!"

They all laughed.

Afterwards they talked and laughed over dinner. Kakashi, of course, was stuck paying but he didn't mind. It was a night to remember.

To be continued...

**Hey guys so tell me what you think and I hope you like it! **

**xx**


	2. Team 7 Mission

Team 7: Mission Part 1

In Konaha, Team 7 was on a mission.

"Positions?" asked Kakashi through ear pieces. Mayu was on her day off so she wasn't helping today.

"_Sakura, point A."_

"_Sasuke, point B."_

"Naruto?"

"_Point C."_

"You're too slow. Alright everyone, take down the target!"

They all pounced and Naruto caught it. It was a cat.

"Sensei, we've caught the target," said Sasuke.

"_Can you confirm a ribbon on the right ear?"_

"Yes identity confirmed."

"_Ok, missing cat Tora found. Mission accomplished."_

Meanwhile...

Mayu was walking through town bored out of her mind. Her hair was loose today and she was wearing a light purple off shoulder top, dark blue faded skinny jeans, purple converses, and netting cut off finger gloves. She walked waiting to go on a date with her boyfriend. She was early so she had time to kill. She walked past an alleyway and heard a soft bark. She turned around and looked downwards. She saw a pure white husky puppy with bright blue eyes. She smiled and bent down. It wagged its tail and licked her held out fingers.

"You don't have a home do you little guy?"

She felt sympathy for the puppy. She lifted it up and walked to the store to buy it some food.

She walked to her apartment and put the puppy down inside and locked her door.

"You can stay with me now ok?" The puppy barked in reply. She smiled and put the dog food she got in a bowl and put it on the floor. The puppy ate and she bent down to watch it.

"Now a name for you... hmmm... how's Frosty sound?"

Frosty looked up and barked. She laughed. She looked down at her watch.

"Oh no! I'm late!"

She quickly grabbed her cellphone and handbag, gave Frosty a bone to chew on. She ran out the door. On her way to a restaurant she thought:

"_Oh man Neji's going to kill me!"_

She rushed into the restaurant and lent against the door frame and panted. She walked to the receptionist.

"Hey, I'm Mayu Hatake (she just adopted the name to avoid suspicion) I made reservations here with Neji Hyuuga?"

"Oh yes he's waiting for you."

"He is? Ok thank you," she rushed away from the receptionist. She walked to the table they reserved. A 19-year-old Neji Hyuuga was sitting at the table that was on the balcony looking out towards the jungle where there was an opening in the trees where the full moon shone over the sea, into through the jungle and on the very spot where he was sitting. He was wearing dark blue faded baggy jeans, Nike skateboarding shoes and a red t-shirt that had a graphic design on it. On the chair he was sitting on he had placed a black hoodie over it. He was tapping his fingers on the table impatiently but in reality, he longed to see the girl he loved.

"Neji?"

He looked up.

"Mayu!"

She scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry I'm late."

He sighed. Mayu being late was something she had learned from her mentor, Kakashi. He looked at her and smiled softly.

"It's fine, just don't do it again."

"Ok."

They sat down and started talking about training and other things. They ordered their drinks; Neji a glass of coke and Mayu a glass of Relentless. As they started talking about Mayu's new puppy, they heard shouting outside.

"Hey that sounds like...Naruto and Sasuke!" She got up and rushed to the railing and looked down into the forest. Naruto and Sasuke were arguing AGAIN.

"HEY! Will you 2 shut up?"

They looked upwards to see Mayu lending on the railing, with her hand cupping her cheek and she looked bored at the sight of them.

"What are you doing here Mayu?" Naruto called up.

She straightened up.

"Well, I'm on a date with my boyfriend and I was having a nice time until you 2 started arguing!"

Boyfriend?

"That's enough Mayu," called out a velvet smooth and low voice. She felt 2 strong arms going around her waist and someone looking over her shoulder. Neji looked down at them all.

"Hey Sasuke, could you do me a favour and let Mayu have a break today. It is her day off I don't think she should have to raise her voice on a day off."

Sasuke nodded. He felt quite a bond between him and Mayu. She was almost like a sister. He grabbed Naruto, who was stunned that she dated Neji, by his collar and dragged him away. Mayu sighed and lent into Neji's chest.

"Thanks Neji. I wasn't in the mood to deal with them on my day off."

"Anytime."

He turned her around and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Afterwards they had dinner and Neji paid, ignoring Mayu's protests. He walked her home, gave her a goodnight kiss and left. She smiled, unlocked her door and walked inside. She heard two loud barks from the lounge. She turned around to see a white furball jump into her arms. She laughed at Frosty's antics and snuggled the puppy. She fed Frosty, brushed her teeth and got into bed with her little puppy sleeping next to her.

The next day...

Mayu woke early and fed Frosty who was very jumpy. She ate breakfast and got dressed in her ninja outfit and tied on her head-bands; one on her leg and two around her waist. She tied her hair in a low ponytail and walked out the door. She walked to Hokage tower, and on her way she met up with Sasuke and Sakura who were summoned by the Hokage.

"Summoned by the Hokage? Mission time?"

Sasuke and Sakura nodded. Mayu turned to them.

"Well, I will see you guys there!"

She did a couple of hand signs, winked at them and vanished in a puff of smoke. Sasuke and Sakura gasped. Only jounin at Kakashi's level could do that. But then they remembered that she wasn't an ordinary girl, considering that she has graduated from 3 ninja academies. She had to be powerful. They were interrupted by the loud mouth unpredictable ninja.

"Hey guys!"

Sasuke looked at him and nodded in acknowledgment. Sakura greeted him and they carried on towards the Hokage Tower, where Kakashi and his assistant were waiting for them.

Meanwhile...

Mayu appeared in a poof outside the Hokage's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a voice from inside.

Mayu turned the knob and walked inside to see the Hokage sitting at his desk with Iruka next to him, and Kakashi standing in front of them.

"Ah, Mayu nice of you to join us," said the Hokage.

Mayu nodded and bowed out of respect for the old Hokage. She took her place next to Kakashi and waited for the Genin to arrive. After much begging the Hokage had let them have a C rank mission and they were receiving it today. There was a knock on the door and the three Genin entered. Naruto saw their mentor and his assistant waiting for them. He smiled; he had a thing for Mayu. Why, he didn't know. Sasuke smiled at Mayu and she smiled warmly back at him. Sakura waved but didn't like the way Mayu was giving Sasuke. She thought that Mayu was gonna try and steal Sasuke away from her. The Hokage stood up and they all stood at attention.

"Alright, for your mission, you must protect..."

Before he could continue a drunken man came in through the door. They looked around. He spotted Naruto with a really idiotic look on his face.

"Hey you, the small with the stupid look on his face, do you really think you can protect me?"

Naruto laughed.

"Who's the small one with the..."

His words were cut short when Sasuke and Sakura took a few steps towards him. They were a few inches taller than him. He lunged at the man but was held back by Mayu. Kakashi slapped his forehead.

"Naruto, you can't kill the client. That kind of takes away the point," said Kakashi. The Hokage cleared his throat and they turned back to him.

"All right team 7, your jobs is guard this man on his journey home."

"My name is Tazuna and I'm a master bridge builder and I expect you to get me home in one piece."

To be continued...


	3. Mission Part 2

Naruto charged out of the gates, in a full-fledged excitement attack. The rest of Team 7 and Tazuna followed close behind although not as excitedly.

"What's got you so excited Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"I've never left the village before! I'm a traveller now, believe it!"

Tazuna sighed and turned to the leaders of team 7; Mayu and Kakashi.

"Alright you expect me to believe that that little pipsqueak can protect me?"

Mayu grabbed Naruto as he lunged again. Kakashi sighed.

"I told you Naruto, you can't kill the client!"

After that mess was sorted out, they carried on to the Land of Waves. On the way, Kakashi spotted a puddle. He supposedly ignored it and they carried on. With their backs turned, two ninjas appeared out of the puddle and lunged at them.

"What the-?" yelled Mayu. Two shuriken chains wound themselves around Kakashi and the two ninjas pulled. Kakashi was sliced into pieces. They all looked shocked.

"Kakashi!"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Mayu looked fierce. She ran at the two and vanished. The two ninja looked confused then laughed.

"Is she too afraid to face us?"

"Looking for me?" came a deadly voice from behind them.

They turned around only to have their chains pinned to the tree. They were yanked along with them and Mayu landed on their metal arms. They gasped in fear. She placed her hand on one of their arms and did a break-dance style roundhouse kick to one of them and he impacted with the other one. They detached their chains and ran for Tazuna. Naruto stood in the way so they punched him out of the way clawing his hand. Sakura was frozen, but soon realized her duty. She pulled out a kunai and stood her ground.

"Stay behind me!"

Sasuke noticed her nervousness and jumped in to protect her. Before the two ninjas could attack someone grabbed both of them from behind. They looked up to see none other than Kakashi.

"Yo."

Mayu smiled and laughed. Naruto was holding his injured hand and Sasuke just looked...meh. Sakura looked happy and relieved. Mayu looked at Naruto.

"Naruto," he looked up at her, "Don't move; these ninjas have poison in their claws. The more you move around the more the poison spreads."

Kakashi turned to Tazuna while Mayu extracted the poison from Naruto and wrapped his wound in a bandage.

"Alright Mr Bridge Builder, I think it's time you told us the truth."

The rest of Team 7 gathered around the now tied up against a tree ninjas.

"What do you mean?"

"They are Chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Their specialty is relentless attack. They keep fighting, no matter what the sacrifice." said Kakashi.

"How did you know about our ambush?" asked one of the Chunin.

"A puddle. On a clear day? When it hasn't rain in weeks?" asked the Jounin. Tazuna raised his eyebrow.

"Then why'd you allow the Genin to take care of the problem?" he asked.

"Hey, I'm not a Genin! THAT'S OFFENSIVE!"yelled Mayu.

"I _could_ have taken them out quickly. But then these four wouldn't have learned a thing. Besides, I had to know why they were on the attack. Or better yet, _who_ their target was." said Kakashi in a low voice.

"What are you getting at?" asked the old man.

"This. I wanted to know if they were after us. Ninja attacking ninja; or, if they were after you; the master bridge builder. You asked for standard protection when you filed your request. From common petty thieves. You said nothing about ninja. This mission would have been a B-level mission. Our task was just to get you to your destination and to protect you while you build. If we knew there would be any attackers, we would have added stronger reinforcement and we would have charged for a B-level mission. Lying to us is unacceptable." said Kakashi. Tazuna hung his head in shame.

"The Land of Waves is a country full of poverty and low economics. We used to be an excellent country, free of worries. But that was until Gato appeared."

"Gato? He's the business leader of Gato Transport and he's one of the wealthiest men in the world," said Mayu.

"Yes, that's true on the surface. But beneath, with the same ruthless methods he uses to take over businesses, he deals drugs and hires ninja to do his dirty work. He soon shifted he attention to the Land of Waves, and bought all of our shipping deals everything that went with our land. That is why, I must finish the bridge. It will bring trade and wealth to our country thus breaking Gato's control."

Mayu sighed. She knew the pain of living in poverty; she had been living in it ever since she left her family when she was 8 years old. She looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I think we should carry on."

Everyone looked at her.

"Regardless of why he lied to us, I know what's it's like to live like them; in poverty. I've lived in it for most of my life, and I know that because of Gato, they cannot afford a B-rank mission."

The Genin stared at her shocked; she was supposed to have come from a prestigious family with wealth and a home. Her bangs cast dark shadows over her eyes but they could see a tear slide down her cheek and drop to the ground. Looking at her, Sasuke noticed that she looked a hell of a lot like his older brother Itachi. Kakashi nodded as he understood what she meant.

"Alright, Tazuna, but you will pay us for a B-rank mission when your land's economics are back up to speed."

Tazuna nodded in agreement. They carried on and walked for about another 4 hours until night fell and they decided to set up camp. Sakura and Naruto gathered some fire-wood and Sasuke lit the fire with a fire-jutsu. After they had dinner, they all went to bed, but Sasuke felt something was missing around him. He shrugged his shoulders and slept. What was missing was Mayu. None of them knew that she wasn't sleeping; she was up in a tree, looking at the moon. The moon reflected against her long raven hair and echoed forever inside her charcoal eyes. A tear slid down her cheek as she remembered the hard childhood she had; especially when she was kicked out of her home and forced to live on the streets. The tear fell and landed on Sasuke's cheek, bringing him from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes and looked up. He saw Mayu staring at the moon in a tree. He stood and made sure not to wake anyone as he jumped into the tree. Mayu jumped with fright.

"S-Sasuke! Jeez, you scared me!"

He put a finger to his lips, telling her to shut up. She nodded and lent back against the tree trunk.

"Mayu, why do you look like my brother Itachi?"

She looked at him with surprised eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you yet, but something tells me that you should know on your own. After all, I am an Uchiha," she said with a smirk. Sasuke gasped; she thought that there were only two remaining Uchihas; Itachi and himself. But she could be from the other branch of the Uchiha family. That would make sense.

"Well, I'm tired so goodnight Sasuke, I hope one day you can remember who I am." And with that she jumped down, and wrapped herself in a blanket and fell asleep. Sasuke's brain was trying to figure out who she was but then decided that he would figure it out some other time. He jumped down and fell asleep once again.

The next morning...

Naruto and Sasuke woke up at first light. They stood up and stretched but something caught Sasuke's eye. He looked around and gasped. He tapped Naruto on the shoulder, who also turned around and gasped. There, in the morning light, was Mayu doing her morning stretches. She was insanely flexible and graceful it was almost scary. She grabbed her leg and stretched it vertically, so she was doing the splits but standing up. She could still bend forward while holding her leg that was how flexible she was. She could also bend her body in half and it wouldn't hurt her. Sasuke and Naruto just stared in awe. Mayu finished her stretches and turned to see them watching her.  
"Hey guys, morning!"

"Morning, Mayu!" yell Naruto. Sasuke was silent, he turned away to hide his blush. He thought she looked beautiful in the morning light. Kakashi and the others soon woke up and they had breakfast. Afterwards they grabbed their bags and carried on. Naruto was trying to prove that he was better than Sasuke (what else is new?). So he chucked a kunai at a bush. When he went to check on where he threw it, he found a white rabbit. He felt guilty and started to cuddle the rabbit. Sasuke slapped his forehead while Sakura and Tazuna sweat-dropped. Kakashi and Mayu thought something was going on.

"_A white rabbit? Rabbits with white fur normally only have white fur during the winter. It's summer now so it should be brown; the only way it could be like this is if someone kept it indoors..." _

They were both struck with realization.

"GET DOWN!" yelled Mayu. She grabbed Sasuke and they ducked, just in time. A huge sword spun past them and embedded itself into a tree. They looked up to see a large man, with bandages wrapped around his neck and lower face.

"_Zabuza Momichi..." _were Mayu's thoughts.

To be continued...


	4. Mission Part 3

"_Zabuza Momichi..."_

Zabuza looked down at them from on top of his sword. He smirked when he saw Kakashi's face.

"Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja. They say you've copied over a thousand jutsu," The Genin gasped.

"Wow, you have that much of a reputation Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"He does. He has a certain ability, just like mine, that allows him to copy and replicate a technique. But Kakashi, will you let me take care of this?" asked Mayu. Kakashi nodded and turned to the rest of Team 7.

"Alright, Mayu will take care of this and we will protect Tazuna, got it?"

They all nodded. Zabuza looked down at her and recognized her from his Bingo book.

"Mayu Uchiha, the Black Phoenix. This should be interesting..."

Kakashi stood in front, Sasuke and Sakura on the sides and Naruto at the back. Mayu stepped forward and closed her eyes. Her eyes shot opened a second later. Her eyes were blood red and three blades swirled around to meet the centre; the sharingan. Sasuke gasped.

"_So she IS an Uchiha! Wow..."_

He snapped out of his day-dreaming and focused on what he was supposed to be doing. Sakura, Naruto and Tazuna looked quite scared at the look in Mayu's eyes.

"K-Kakashi-sensei, what is up with Mayu's eyes?" asked Naruto.

"Figures you wouldn't know Naruto, the sharingan is a jutsu that can replicate a technique through the eyes. But there is much more to it than that. It can see through jutsus and create genjutsu, and cause mind damage. And so on and so on," said Sasuke. Kakashi nodded.

"Right on the mark, Sasuke, I'm impressed,"

"How can I not know about it? It's a bloodline trait that runs through my clan."

By this time the fight had already gotten underway. Mayu had dodged every punch and kick. She had unleashed a few jutsu and they had hit her mark. Zabuza seemed surprised at the power of the 18-year-old. They landed on the water and Mayu seemed to glare right through him. Her eyes shot open even further. In unison they both started doing hand signs. Mayu had seen what he was going to do and was copying it perfectly. Sasuke's eyes widened at her excellence with the sharingan. They finished.

"Water-style: water dragon jutsu!" they both said in unison. Two massive water dragons appeared and smashed into each other. Mayu took the chance to strike Zabuza; when he least expected it. She used her famous technique; Black Lighting. It gave her the ability to move faster than lighting; to vanish in an instant and reappear in an instant. She disappeared and reappeared behind Zabuza in an instant. His eyes slowly turned to see Mayu behind him, her bangs casting dark shadows over her face and her blood red eyes making her look murderous and full with the intent to kill. He looked terrified.

"What's wrong Zabuza, you scared?"

He growled and swung his sword at her. She raised her right hand and caught it. It drew blood but not enough to affect her. All the Genin were in awe of her power. Naruto stared at her. There was no way she could be that powerful; was he dreaming? Zabuza jumped back and set a trap. A water prison emerged from the water and captured Mayu.

"What the-!"

Kakashi gasped and stepped into the fight. He lifted up his headband to reveal his sharingan eye. He leapt towards Zabuza in a full-fledged rage. They exchanged blow for blow until two needles flew into Zabuza's neck killing him. Mayu's water prison was released and she climbed out of the water. Sakura ran to help her. Sasuke let down his guard as did Naruto and Tazuna looked relieved. Kakashi walked over to Zabuza's body and checked for a pulse. He sighed.

"Any pulse?"

"No."

Mayu sighed.

"Thank you, I've been looking for Zabuza for some time now," came a voice from the trees. There was a hunter-nin wearing a mask and had long hair.

He jumped down next to Kakashi and wrapped one of Zabuza's arms around his shoulders.

"I will handle this now. Thank You." And with that he vanished. Kakashi sighed and stood up and placed his headband back over his eye. Mayu stood and wrung the water from her long black hair. She sighed.

"Well, should we carry on then?"

They all nodded. And so they all started walking.

Mayu POV

I was walking next to Sasuke and I could tell that he was shocked with my having the sharingan. As I took another step, a huge pain echoed through-out my entire body. My eyesight went funny and then everything went black.

Normal POV

Sasuke's eye widened as Mayu's unconscious body fell to the ground. Kakashi ran over to her and checked her pulse then sighed with relief.  
"Chakra depletion that's all it is."

Sasuke sighed with relief. Kakashi placed her on his back and so they carried on to the Land of Waves.

To be continued...

**I do not own anything besides Mayu. You may use her if you wish just ask first. Anyway review and tell me what you think! And don't be too harsh please this is my first Naruto story.**

**Later, for now.**


	5. Mission Part 4

_Flashback_

_Sasuke's eyes widened as Mayu's unconscious body fell to the ground. Kakashi ran over and checked her pulsed then sighed with relief. _

"_Chakra depletion that's all."_

_Sasuke sighed with relief. Kakashi put her on his back and they carried on to the Land of Waves. _

_End flashback._

Mayu's eyes slowly fluttered open. She felt someone move next to her and her eyes slowly moved into that direction. Her eyes sight was blurry but she noticed a blue and black blur above. But her tiredness and fever soon took over again and she was asleep. Sasuke sighed. He reached over for the wet cloth on Mayu's head. It was dry already. She had had a fever ever since she collapsed on the way to the Land of Waves; after the fight with the rogue ninja, Zabuza. He took it off, dipped it into the bowl of cold water next to him and placed it back over her head. He'd never admit it out loud but he was worried, especially after what had happened the night before.

_Flashback_

_Mayu's body arched in pain and her eyes rolled back into her head. Sasuke and Naruto were holding her down and Kakashi ran over from his back and injected an ice blue liquid into her blood stream. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her body went limp as she fell unconscious with a fever of 108.5. Sasuke relaxed a little and looked at Kakashi with worried eyes._

"_What did you do to her?"_

_Kakashi sighed._

"_Well, before I tell you what I did to her, I need to tell you what she has inside."_

_Naruto looked up when he wondered his idea of what Kakashi was talking about. He, like Sasuke, also looked worried. Sakura had fainted ever since Mayu had gone into that state. Inari's mother was looking after her. Sasuke and Naruto listened intently. Kakashi ran his hand through his hair, obviously thinking what Mayu would do to him if he told them. He told them, and they were nothing but shocked. Naruto found it quite comforting to know that there someone out there that was just like him. Sasuke felt sorry for her and vowed to himself that he would protect her, as they were 2 of the last 3 Uchihas._

_End Flashback_

Sasuke sighed as his mind ran through that memory. He looked down at Mayu, still barely believing it himself.

"The Two-Tailed Wolf, huh."

He couldn't believe that the caring, motherly, and quite deadly girl, the girl that he cared for so much for even though he didn't understand why, was the jinchuuriki for the Two-Tailed Wolf, a demon that attacked the village Hidden in the Mist ten years ago.

"So, Kakashi told you did he?" came a voice from below him. His eyes snapped to Mayu's tired face. Her eyes looked gentle and she had the motherly smile on her face. Naruto bounded in the room when he head Mayu's voice.

"Mayu, you're awake!"

Mayu smiled at him warmly. Kakashi and Sakura were close behind him.

"Yeah, I'm awake."

"How do you feel Mayu?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, I was feeling fine until I heard that you told Naruto and Sasuke about my condition!" She made a move to get up but grabbed her side and winced. Sasuke jumped and pushed her back down onto the bed but helped her sit up. Her eyes drifted to the bowl of water and noticed the cloth that had fallen off her head.  
_"Was Sasuke taking care of me while I was sleeping?"_

"Hey Sasuke," his eyes snapped to her," Could you pass me that bowl please?"

Kakashi visibly tensed.  
"Sasuke, please don't hand it to her please! SPARE ME!"

But it was too late. Sasuke handed her the bowl, liking where this was going, showing by the smirk on his face. She exhaled to calm herself down, and laid a hand on the bottom. She slowly lifted up her hand, the water attached to her hand. She held a small ball of water in her hand and it froze. She chucked the small ball of ice at Kakashi and it whacked him on the head, knocking him unconscious with the swirly eyes. Naruto and Sakura laughed and even Sasuke smiled a bit. Mayu scratched her head and felt two fuzzy ears on top of her head.

"_Oh shit, please no not now!"_

Her placed her hand over her wolf ears and backed away. Everyone looked at her in confusion. Kakashi came to and panicked. The last time the wolf had come out; she didn't know where she was and panicked attacking Kakashi. He still had the scar that took up half of his stomach. She seemed to be fighting with…herself? Her eyes faded as she fell into her own mind, where it was covered in ice and had a giant cage made of ice, where the wolf dwelled.

"_No, I won't let you hurt them!"_

"_**Do not worry, I mean you and your friends no harm. The last time I emerged I was scared and had no idea who he was or where I was so I panicked," **__came the voice of the wolf, a gentle and angelic voice. _

"_Then why did you attack the Village Hidden in the Mist?"_

_Mayu's eyes widened when he heard a whimper from inside the cage. The wolf was crying._

"_**They came into my land, and murdered my pups, so I sought revenge, even though I knew that revenge would not bring back my pups, but my rage overtook me and I regret it deeply. I never thought that they would make someone as caring and innocent as you carry my spirit inside. I never wanted you to suffer. Because if I remember, you were the one how managed to stop for some time until they got me into a rage again by showing me the pelts of my pups. I am truly sorry. I want to apologize for what happened to your friends as well."**_

_Mayu was in tears listening to this wolf. The Village Hidden in the Mist __murdered __the wolf's pups? FOR THEIR PELTS? That was just wrong._

"_Ok, I'll let you see them."_

And with that she fell unconscious. Sasuke tried to run to her but his sensei held him back. Mayu's eyes shot open. They were ice blue and the pupils were slits. She stood up and two long tails; white in the bottom layer and ice blue on the top, with black designs. Two black tipped, white and blue ears appeared on top of her head. Claws grew, as did her fangs. Everyone else just looked on the awe. Kakashi was worried what could he do if she attacked again? But the wolf looked like she meant no harm at all, she looked gentle. She looked at them all.  
"Hello, my name is Gaia."

TBC…


	6. Gaia and Training

Gaia's ice blue pupil slitted eyes combed the room and smiled warmly at Kakashi and Team 7 who were all looking confused as hell. Her two long ice blue; snow white and black designed tails moved anxiously from side to side and her black tipped ice blue ears twitched nervously. She sat down being careful not to sit on her tails. Sakura spoke up.

"Uhh, who are you? And where's Mayu?"

Her eyes flashed dangerously in her direction and Sakura flinched. Gaia had never liked Sakura very much (sorry Sakura lovers). Gaia didn't like her because of her over obsession with Sasuke. Naruto was human too and yet she ignored him like he was by everyone else. Sakura was shaking. Gaia sighed.

"My name is Gaia, and I am the spirit of the Two-Tailed wolf inside of Mayu. As to your question about Mayu, she is fine but resting inside."  
That brought Sasuke to attention.

"Wait a minute, so you're the one who's been causing her pain every time she does battle? And afterwards as well?"

Gaia's ears flattened to her head and her tails stilled. She looked down and Naruto could feel guilt flowing freely off of her.

"I am. But I have never had any intention of hurting her, or any of you. Kakashi," he looked at her with his one eye, "I never meant to hurt you, and I mean it. I was scared, I had no idea who you were, or where I was. My normal body, as a demon wolf, has a lot of chakra and sometimes it's too much for Mayu to handle. Her fever rises after a battle, and lowers again after it drops back to normal due to the large amount of ice in my chakra. Also, my element being water and wind and Mayu's nature being fire and electricity causes chaos inside. Due to that Mayu suffers battle after battle, because of me. But if she even does control of the water element she stills suffers because she cannot control it enough, so I ask you teach her how to control the water element until it becomes a second nature to her," Kakashi nodded.

"I will do anything to ensure Mayu's safety." Gaia nodded kindly.

"Thank you." Gaia's eyes faded to black and her ears and tail disappeared. Mayu's body seemed unsteady and almost fell if Kakashi had not caught her. Her eyes opened and lifted herself off of Kakashi's arms. She smiled at him in thanks. She looked him straight in the eye.

"Well, I guess it's time to train then?" Kakashi nodded and Mayu punched the air in victory but almost immediately grabbed her side and winced. Kakashi looked at her pointedly.

"I'll be fine, Kaka-baka!" He sighed in resignation. Sakura was confused.

"Wait train for what? You heard Tazuna, he said Zabuza was the most feared rogue ninja around, and you killed him, or rather the hunter ninja killed him but he's still dead!"

Mayu winced at her talking about death as if it was nothing. She glared at Sakura.

"Hey what's with the glare?"

"Did you ever study weapons at the ninja academy Sakura? I'm pretty sure you have because I've taught there for a whole semester. Can anyone tell me why Sakura is incorrect? And Kaka-baka you cannot answer!" He looked disappointed; he liked showing off. Naruto, believe it or not, put up his hand. Mayu grabbed her cheeks dramatically.

"Oh my God! Naruto knows something!" He pouted," I'm joking Naruto, go ahead."

"Well, if I remember correctly he used throwing needles, right Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded," And throwing needles are not fatal, unless they hit an organ but not a pressure point in the neck." Mayu nodded.

"That's exactly right. Well done Naruto. Anyway as Naruto said Sakura, throwing needles are not fatal, they do not kill, so Zabuza is still alive. Also hunter ninjas are assigned to hunt down rogue ninjas and dispose of them, so they cannot relay any of the village's secrets to the enemy. So when a rogue is captured and killed, they are worked on right there. That hunter nin took Zabuza's body away so from the looks of it, he was trying to help him not eliminate."

The Genin looked respective at Mayu's wide range of knowledge. Mayu smiled.

"Ok, guys time to train. Kakashi?"

"Alright let's go out to the forest."

10 minutes later…

"Alright, as part of your training, all you have to do is climb a tree; without your hands, and using only your chakra."

"How to we do that?"yelled Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, put a sock in it. This is how you do it." Mayu did a two-finger hand sign and started to walk to the tree. Naruto and Sakura started to go bug eyed. Mayu was walked vertically on the tree.

"She's climbing a tree? Without using her hands?" asked Sakura in a disbelieving tone. Now Mayu was upside down and she looked down at them all.

"It's quite simple. The point of this exercise is to learn how to get a steady chakra flow into the bottom of your feet. But beware; too much chakra the tree will break or get damaged, too little chakra you'll fall right off. Observe." Mayu pointed to Naruto who was being dumb enough to start without the advice of Mayu. He had too little chakra in his feet and he fell straight into the hard ground. Everyone laughed.

"You see, Naruto listen before you do something stupid." Mayu said before laughing a little more. But suddenly the pain in her side came back. She whimpered in pain and she lost her footing. She fell and she was about 30 feet up.

"Shit!" yelled Sasuke. He panicked and ran up the tree without thinking, but he was doing tree-climbing perfectly. He jumped and caught Mayu. He landed safely and put Mayu back on her feet. But the pain was there for a reason. Kakashi looked at her side pointedly. As she clutched it, he saw blood dribbling through her fingers. He didn't remember seeing that there before.

"Mayu, did you get injured in that battle with Zabuza at all? Besides you hand?"

Mayu scratched her head.

"W-e-ll, when I fell into the water after the water prison was destroyed, Zabuza had a clone underneath the water with a kunai so he slashed my side."

Kakashi sighed. He reached into his pocket and brought out a bandage and made a come motion with his finger. Mayu sighed and walked over to Kakashi.

"Well, Team 7 you can start while I bandage up Mayu." The team nodded and got to work. Mayu sat there and winced with pain every now and then due to Kakashi wrapping it up tight. Sasuke and Naruto grasped the method of tree-climbing quickly (I'm making Sakura the weaker link in this because I really don't like her. Sorry to those who are fans of Sakura I mean no offence to you people). After being bandaged up she whispered something to Kakashi. He thought for a minute and then sighed in defeat after she have him the puppy-dogs eyes. And DAMN they were hard to resist. She squealed and then hugged Kakashi who laughed and hugged her back. She jumped up and walked to the trees, where Naruto and Sasuke were excelling at the tree-climbing and Sakura was failing miserably. She looked up and saw Naruto and Sasuke about 40 feet up. She laughed and made a come motion to Sasuke. He shrugged and bounced from tree to tree until he reached the bottom and straightened up and looked Mayu in the face with a confused look in his face. She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I've decided that I am going to train you personally. I'll teach all of Konoha's secret techniques and all of the Uchiha's secrets. This is going to be fun."

Sasuke smiled; a true smile. But he knew; from here on out, it was only going to get harder.

TBC…

Review! And if you have any ideas, please tell me! I'm a little stuck at the moment so any new ideas would be great. But please review nicely and I hope you liked it!

Lots of loves

Uchiha's Werewolf67


	7. Sasuke's Training

Mayu led Sasuke deep into the forest. Sasuke put his hands into his pockets and looked around.

"_Where are we going?"_

"Hey Sasuke! We're here!"

Sasuke looked at her and gasped. She was standing in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by punching dummies, training equipment and a huge cascade of a waterfall with an outcrop in the middle. There was also a small cabin/shrine at the edge of the clearing. Mayu laughed at his dumbfounded face.

"This is where we will be training." Sasuke nodded. He stepped into the clearing and looked around. Mayu whistled and Sasuke's eyes snapped to her. She made a come-motion with her finger. Sasuke walked over to her with his hands in his pockets. She smiled at him.

"Ok Sasuke, we are going to warm up first, but feel free to watch if you get distracted."

Sasuke looked confused.

"Wait why would I get distracted?"

"Believe me, when I warm up, I'm everywhere." He chuckled.

"No, I'm serious." The look on Sasuke's face said, "Oh boy." Sasuke started warming up just doing some basic stretches. He was about to stretch again when he saw a blur zoom past and skid to a halt in front of him.

"You done?" Mayu asked.

"Yeah, just about. You?"

"I'm finished." He noticed sweat drops on her face.

"Are you tired already?"

"It's about 35 degrees, and I just ran around the clearing 20 times. So yeah, a little." 20 times? In like 2 minutes? Wow, she was fast. She clicked her knuckles really loudly, getting Sasuke's attention and looked at him very seriously.

"Ok, Sasuke, has your sharingan been awakened?" Sasuke nodded slowly and activated his sharingan. His had activated on the night Itachi killed every clan member, sparing only him. He only had one coma in his eyes. She put her hand on his cheek and ran her thumb under his eye, so she could get a good look at them.

"They're not fully matured yet." Sasuke looked disappointed. Mayu smiled a little and crouched down in front of him and smiled encouragingly at him.

"Don't worry Sasuke, they say; the later the sharingan awakens the more power it has. So don't feel too down about it." He nodded and she straightened up.

"Well, to get it to mature quickly requires intense training with it. So Sasuke, you will train your sharingan against me." Sasuke gulped. She closed her eyes and they shot open a second later with her sharingan active. Three comas swirled around the pupil in her blood red irises.

"This is the fully matured sharingan will look like, ok Sasuke?" He nodded. She continued," Your fully matured sharingan will be able to read genjutsu, ninjutsu and even taijutsu, learn how it is done and copy it instantly. SO, the more we train, you'll notice subtle differences in your sharingan's abilities. At first you might not notice the changes but they will become clear in due time." Sasuke nodded as he processed all this information. Mayu stepped back a little bit and held her fighting position.

"Ok Sasuke, let's begin."  
He nodded and she charged at him, attacking him with taijutsu and capoeira. He deflected most of her moves. She quickly arched her back and placed her hands on the ground and went into a handstand. Sasuke retained his defensive position as she smirked. She thrust her legs into a break-dance inspired kick and kicked Sasuke square in the jaw. He flew backwards and crashed into the ground. Mayu swung her legs around, seemingly break-dancing until she spun onto one of her hands and launched off of it, successfully landing on her feet.

"Ready, or not." She ran at him. She grabbed him and chucked him upwards and jumped up to meet up with him. He recognized the move. She used it during the bell test back after they graduated. He activated his sharingan and read the path of her move. She was about the kick him in the gut when he grabbed her foot and threw her towards the ground shocking her. She smirked. He was learning. She placed her hands above her and landed on her hands. She pushed herself off her hands and landed on her feet. Sasuke landed in front of her. She ran forward and pulled out four kunai and threw them with marksman precision. Sasuke, using his sharingan, managed to read the path of the kunai and dodge them. Mayu's eyes flashed as she ran past him and vanished.

"Hello, little brother." Came a deep velvet voice. Sasuke spun around and saw Itachi in the trees, one arm holding Mayu in a headlock and the other holding a kunai to her neck. Sasuke was about to charge at him, full of anger, when he recognized a chakra signal; genjutsu. He made a hand sign and closed his eyes.

"Release!"

He opened his eyes and looked back into the trees. He was right; it was just a mind illusion. Mayu charged out of the woods charging her chidori. Sasuke's sharingan went blank. Mayu punched his stomach with a chidori enforced punch. He started to cough up blood. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and Mayu caught him as he fell unconscious. The chidori she used was quite weak so he would be fine. She placed him on her back and carried him to the small cabin on the edge of the clearing. She opened the door and placed him on the mattress in the living room. She stood up and closed the door after taking off her shoes. She walked back to Sasuke and took off his shoes and placed them next to hers. She walked back and sat down next to Sasuke who was now sleeping peacefully. She placed her hands on his stomach and removed the electricity from his internal system. The cabin they were in contained a living room, two bedrooms, one bathroom and a small kitchen. Mayu finished removing the electricity from Sasuke's body and stood up. She walked into the kitchen and started cooking dinner. Sasuke smelt the glorious smells coming from the kitchen. He sat up but grabbed his side and winced. Her chidori packed quite the punch even on a low level. She had wrapped his chest and stomach in bandages.

"_Electricity absorbing…"_

He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. He stood up and walked to the kitchen and saw Mayu cooking. She looked up when she heard him come in.

"Hey, finally on your feet are you?"

"Yeah, but your chidori packs a punch." She laughed.

"That was on my lowest level. Put it up about three notches and you would've been fried." He gulped. She laughed at his face. She went back to cooking as Sasuke sat down on the low table. He was a little down. He didn't go up a level today like he wanted. Mayu turned to look at him.

"Sasuke, you did better than expected today. I've very proud." She smiled and went back to cooking again. Sasuke thought this might be the right time to ask her where she came from and who she was really. Mayu turned around again with meals balanced on the hands, mid-arms and shoulders. She laid Sasuke's food in front of him and took her place opposite him. Sasuke almost drooled at the sight of the food in front of him; salmon, miso soup, rice that had been sprinkled with tomatoes and to drink jasmine green tea. Mayu laughed at his face. Sasuke started pigging out and Mayu's eyes widened at how much he was eating.

"Maybe, you should pace yourself Sasuke, seriously you might explode!" Mayu giggled at the thought and Sasuke didn't seem to hear her. Mayu slowly ate her dinner and watched Sasuke pigging out silently. Once he was done, he grabbed the napkin next to him and wiped his mouth and caught Mayu staring at him.

"What?"

"You eat fast. Seriously Sasuke you need to slow down." She said with amusement in her voice.

"It was just too good. I couldn't stop." Mayu laughed. She finished off and stood up.

"Bed, now" Sasuke frowned.

"Ok, which room is mine?" Mayu grabbed his hand and pulled him up and dragged him along the hallway. She opened a door and threw him in. After stumbling, Sasuke looked around. The room was dark in colour with black and navy blue everywhere. His walls were navy blue while his bed and everything else is black. Mayu smiled; she had designed it to look exactly like his old room in the Uchiha manor. Sasuke looked at her.

"Goodnight Sasuke."

"G'Night Mayu." Mayu smiled and closed the door. He listened in on her footsteps and heard her close her door. He climbed into bed and stared up at the ceiling and then remembered that he wanted to ask Mayu who she really was but the food was enticing. He sighed and turned over and was instantly asleep.

Kakashi POV

I was standing in the trees and had been watching Mayu train Sasuke to make sure everything went well. I sighed. Sasuke, under Mayu's training, had done better than I expected and by the look on Mayu's face, neither had she.

"Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruto.

I made a shush motion with my finger and Sakura slapped her hand to Naruto mouth. I jumped down and Naruto, Sakura and I headed back to Tazuna's house. Sakura stared at me with her emerald eyes.

"Well, what is Mayu doing with Sasuke?" I glared at her. She had made it sound like they were lovers or something and didn't tell her. To fire her up, I decided not to tell her.

"That's not any of your business Sakura." I said with a smirk. She started to rant about Mayu keeping her hands off of her Sasuke. I watched in silent amusement and Naruto was laughing as his crush for her had faded. I looked back at the small cabin, and looked in at Sasuke's room, where he was sleeping peacefully. I haven't seen Sasuke sleep that peacefully in a long time.

End POV

The next morning…

The bright morning sunshine shone down on a sleeping Sasuke's face. He groaned as the light shone through his closed eyelids. He squeezed his eyes shut even more and turned over in his bed. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up. He smelt food. He groaned and got up and walked to the kitchen and found food on the table. Mayu didn't seem to be awake yet, but a flare of chakra coming from outside told him otherwise. He walked outside and looked up. Mayu was standing on the out crop near the top of the waterfall. His eyes widened. She had her hands held into a ram seal and she appeared to be concentrating. His eyes widened even further when he saw that water was starting to rise from the waterfall behind her, and swirled around her and ice blue chakra started to swirl around her as well. She was using the wolf's chakra and water jutsu. To add to the bunch black chakra; her own; started to swirl around her. Her eyes shot open and she fell to her hands and knees. Sasuke jumped up to the outcrop, worried. She shrugged off the hand on her shoulder and stood up again.

"I'm fine Sasuke." But her actions said otherwise, she wobbled and fell back onto her hands and knees.

"You're not ok Mayu. Why don't you rest?"

She panted; she used up too much chakra.

"That was selfish of me…" she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I was supposed to be training you and I wasted my chakra on training myself when you're the one who needs more training…"

Sasuke smirked.

"Like that can slow you down. The Mayu I know would never give up." Mayu stared at him and giggled. He blushed. She stood up and stared down at him.

"Well Sasuke, time to take your sharingan to the next level."

TBC…


	8. Mayu's Past Revealed

Sasuke fell onto one knee and panted. Mayu stood above him looking serious and determined. He stood up and charged again. Mayu dodged and used her own sharingan to counter his visual jutsu, but what surprised her most was that he was very good at using the sharingan. She flash-stepped and aimed a punch to his stomach. He brought his hands forward and caught her fist as it came at him. She smirked and used her other fist to punch him square in the jaw. But that was not the real Sasuke. The shadow clone dispersed with a poof and Mayu's eyes whirled around, taking in all of her surroundings. She pinpointed a chakra and turned around to block a fist courtesy to Sasuke. He growled in frustration. Mayu had told him that if he could hit her once, then his sharingan would level up which was true. Sasuke landed back on his feet and charged again.

Mayu POV

His moves were getting sloppy and it made it easier to dodge them. I needed to get him to calm down.

Normal POV

In one slick movement Mayu had Sasuke's headband off and flicked him square in the forehead. He fell back and hit the ground with a thud. He sat up and rubbed his forehead and glared at Mayu.

"What was that for?"

Mayu sighed.

"Sasuke, in any fight do not let your anger get the better of you; EVER. Because, when you are blinded by rage, you lose concentration and your moves become sloppy. DO NOT be blinded by rage or you'll never be able to become stronger." Sasuke growled causing Mayu to flick him in the head again. He angrily rubbed his forehead.

"This is EXACTLY what I'm talking about Sasuke! For now, take a break, I need to vent out some unwanted frustration." With that she turned around walked towards the waterfall. Sasuke watched her walk away and felt anger rising inside of him. He was about to pounce when he stopped to think about what he was thinking about doing. He plonked onto the ground and watched Mayu train. She ran towards the waterfall and jumped up to the outcrop. She looked over the land and put her hands into a ram sign. Her black chakra, water, air, and the wolf's ice blue chakra swirled around her. Sweat rolled down her forehead and dripped off the end of her nose as she concentrated. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw what the chakra was doing. She made her chakra swirled about into what seemed like wings. She opened her eyes. She started to lift herself off the ground and Sasuke gasped. The sun bounced off of her chakra wings making her look magical. The magical moment was cut short when her eyes shot open and her wings vanished. Sasuke stood up and rushed to help her. He stopped short when he saw Mayu shift her body so she was facing towards the water below her. Her moved her body into a quick pike flip and dived arrow straight into the crystal clear blue water. Sasuke walked up to the edge of the small lake and saw bubbles where Mayu was swimming underwater. What he wasn't expecting was Mayu to suddenly come to the surface and drag him under. He came to the surface spluttering and glared at the laughing Mayu. She was clutching her stomach and was almost pissing herself laughing.

"You should see your face! Ahahahahaahahahahahahahahaha!"

Sasuke glared but then sunk under the water. Mayu stopped laughing long enough to notice that he vanished. She looked around but was jumped from behind by Sasuke. He tackled her straight into the water and pulled the bandage out of her hair. They swirled around each other in the water and Sasuke was fazed about how long and thick her hair was. Normally in her ponytail her hair looked a little shorter and quite thin. Air soon became scarce in their lungs and they swam up for air. Mayu was laughing and Sasuke was chuckling. She looked at him and two onyx eyes clashed. Her smile vanished when she thought of something. Sasuke was confused at why her magical laughter vanished. She swam to the edge of the small lake and climbed out and sat on the edge. Her long raven hair swirled on the ground and she patted the ground next to her. Sasuke swam to the edge and pulled himself out and settled on the edge. Mayu looked straight into his eyes and all Sasuke could see was sadness.

"I think it's time to tell you the truth." Sasuke just stared and braced himself for the worst. Mayu took a deep breath and let it out slowly like she was afraid of what she was about to tell them. She leaned back on her hands and stared up at the morning sun. Sasuke just looked at her expectedly.

"You want to know about my past and who I really am?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Ok then. My name is Mayu Uchiha, and I am the only daughter of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha," Sasuke's eyes widened," I have a twin who goes by the name of Itachi Uchiha, and I have a little brother who goes by the name of," she smiled and looked at him," Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes widened and his mouth went agape. She laughed.

"Is it really that surprising? I do remind you of Itachi, don't I?"

She had a point; he had mentioned earlier that she looked like Itachi only without the stress marks under the eyes. He swallowed.

"Who else knows? You know, that you're my older sister?"

"Kakashi and Neji and my best friend that vanished a while ago."

"Oh."

Mayu stared at him. He was leaning on his knees and looking into the crystal clear water.

"When did you disappear, because I know you weren't there when the massacre happened, or you wouldn't be sitting in front of me."

She sighed and looked very sad. Sasuke could see tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Well, when I was little, the idea of being a ninja didn't appeal to me so I never trained. When our father sent me to the academy I didn't understand a thing and obviously everyone understands Uchihas to be geniuses. So I flunked out of school and Father was ashamed to call me his daughter. Only Itachi and Mother gave me comfort. You were only two years old. One night I was walking to the bathroom when I heard our parents arguing. Obviously being the nosy person I am, I listened in. Father was telling Mother that he was planning on sending me away to get training and to get the Uchiha blood kick in and Mother was dead set against it. She was telling him that I was their only daughter and he was treating me like trash. I ran back to my room which I shared with Itachi and found he wasn't there. So I ran to your room and found him holding a teary Sasuke, considering you were only two years old. Itachi saw me crying and put you back into your crib and you watched from inside the bars as I had a full-on meltdown. Mother came in with tears running down her cheeks and saw Itachi holding me as I cried. She came over and gave me a hug and said she was sorry but there wasn't anything she could do to change our father's mind. It was decided; I was leaving in the next two days; to the Village Hidden in the Clouds. So ten years ago is when I left." Sasuke looked sad at her words; he had never known that he had a sister or he just didn't remember. What hurt the most was that his father had acted so cruelly to his own flesh and blood. He almost couldn't talk because of all this new information. When he did speak his voice was full of sadness.

"What else happened?"

"When I came back from training, from both the Village Hidden in the Mist and Clouds, Father thought I had improved which I had. He was proud of me, and for a while that was all that mattered. You were six years old, and you were so excited when I came back. But one day, when I was getting changed, Father walked in and saw the seal on my back. He started yelling at me asking me where that seal came from. I told I had the two-tailed wolf inside of me; he started beating me all to hell. Mother and Itachi came in and pulled Father off of me and Mother told him to calm down. Itachi came over and made sure I was alright and then you came in. You ran over to me and hugged me and stood up to our father. I told you not to and you backed off. Good thing too, because he was in a rage. He yelled at me and told me that I was no longer part of this family and that I was a disgrace. He grabbed me, grabbed my travel bag full of food and clothes and chucked me out of the house and told me that I was on my own. I was left alone for six years. So one of the reasons that Itachi killed our entire family, the main reason he killed our father because of what he did to me. I never wanted our family killed, but then Kakashi believe it or not took me in and that's how I got here today." She smiled and a tear slid down her cheek. Sasuke stared sadly at her. He reached out to her and lightly brushed the lone tear away. She smiled and held his hand. She giggled lightly and looked at him kindly.

"Mother always used to tell me that you and I were very close even when you were a baby. She said the song I used to sing at night made you fall asleep every time." She smiled brightly. Sasuke looked at her hopefully.

"Could you… sing it for me?"

She smiled.

"Of course." She cleared her throat:

_Beneath the veil_

_Of starry sky_

_As cold as winter's darkest night_

_It's there you'll sleep_

_Silent and deep_

_You're all alone _

_I sing the prayer's soft melody_

_Across the lonely silent fields_

_A little light began to shine_

_It shines on and on _

_I watched you as you so peacefully dreamed_

_You laughed like a child, happy and carefree_

_It's all familiar and yet so far_

_That's the future's promise for you and me_

_One day on a green and shining morn_

_One day we will finally make it through_

_Cause in this night, so dark with winter_

_We still have to believe that it's true_

_Fields of hope_

She ended her beautiful song with a long and powerful note. Sasuke looked on in awe how beautiful her voice was.

"That was… incredible."

"Thanks Sasuke. But Sasuke, you cannot tell ANYONE what I told you today. **Anyone. **Not even the Hokage or Kakashi."

"Ok, why?"

"They made me swear not to tell you who I am. They thought it would be too dangerous because they thought you would jump to the conclusion that I helped with the Massacre."

"Oh, uh, Ok." Sasuke was still confused but went along with it. Mayu breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks."

She stood up and held out her hand which Sasuke took and Mayu pulled him up.

"Well, let's go get changed and we'll carry on training later ok?"

"Ok."

"We'll train you to Second Level Sharingan!"

TBC…


	9. Second Level Sharingan

Mayu and Sasuke walked into the small cabin at the edge of the clearing. They were both soaked through thanks to Mayu. She was smiling and he could tell she was happy to get her past off her chest. But he found it hard to accept what had happened in her past. His own father, treating his only daughter like she was nothing at all; like she wasn't even qualified to be called an Uchiha. Well judging from what she said, that was exactly what he thought of her. Mayu slid open the door and walked in with Sasuke close behind. They both took off their shoes and Mayu walked to the bathroom. Sasuke waited patiently in the entrance so he wouldn't make the floor wet. He carried on thinking about her past and how their father had treated her and all. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft white towel being chucked at his face. He pulled the towel off his head and glared at Mayu.

"You wanna take a shower first Sasuke?"

He thought for a minute.

"Nah, you go first."

She giggled.

"Ok, if you insist."

She turned on her heel and walked into the bathroom. Sasuke sighed and started to towel dry his raven hair. He grabbed a soda and plunked down on the couch. His sensitive ears picked up the water starting to run and the splashes coming from inside the bathroom told him that Mayu was in the shower. She was fast, good thing too; he was freezing his ass off. She walked out and Sasuke almost stopped breathing at the sight of his older sister. He had always seen her wearing the outfit similar to his own. But now she was wearing mid-calf Capri pants that had an ice camo pattern and she was wearing a white hoodie with no sleeves and was bearing her mid-riff. Then he spotted it. Where her bandages normally were above her shorts, were three commas in a circle much like the Sharingan's pattern in their eyes. She caught him staring and shrugged it off.

"It's just a tattoo..." she said hoping that he would believe it. To her relief, he didn't pressure her and said nothing as he walked into the bathroom. She grabbed her ninja clothes and got changed into them. She grabbed a soda and drank it as she plunked onto the couch just like Sasuke. She felt the need to stretch her vocal chords so she walked outside and sat of and swing that she had tied to a branch of a tree. She swung back and forth, thinking about nothing in particular. Actually, she was thinking about which song to sing. It clicked and she cleared her throat and began to sing.

_All those days watching from the windows__  
__All those years outside looking in_

___All that time never even knowing_

___Just how blind I've been___

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight___

_Now I'm here, suddenly I see___

_Standing here, it's all so clear___

_I'm where I'm meant to be___

_And at last I see the light___

_And it's like the fog has lifted___

_And at last I see the light___

_And it's like the sky is new___

_And it's warm and real and bright___

_And the world has somehow shifted___

_All at once everything looks different___

_Now that I see you__  
_Sasuke stepped out of the shower but stopped when he heard Mayu's voice coming from outside. He quickly got dressed in dry clothes and stepped outside to listen to her sing. He stayed silent as he listened to her beautiful singing. Mayu caught him and caught a glimpse of his eyes. She ran up to him and ran a thumb under his eye. Her eyes widened.

"Uh, Mayu?"

"You've reached... you've reached the second level!"

Meanwhile...

Tsunami started making dinner for the ninja that were there, her father Tazuna and her son Inari a young boy wearing a hat to hide his sad face. Naruto was zizzing on his arms while Sakura was talking girl talk with Tsunami and helping her cook diner. Tazuna and Kakashi were talking about how well the bridge was coming along. After dinner Naruto went back to lying on his arms and watched the people shuffle around the room. Sakura was looking at a picture that was torn. She turned around faced Inari.

"Excuse me, but this photo is torn. Inari you were looking at it all through dinner. It looks like there was another person in the picture but they got torn out. Why is that?"

Tsunami, Tazuna and Inari immediately stiffened. Tazuna took off his glasses and placed them in front of him on the table. He clasped his hands together in front of his and stared at them all. Tsunami carried on doing the washing-up.

"That's my husband."

Tazuna looked at her and then back to the ninja. He was about to speak when someone kicked open the door. Kakashi and the two Genin jumped up and were ready to protect Tazuna and his family. Two ravens stood at the door smirking. Kakashi got a better look at them through the smoke caused by the door flying into the wall breaking the plaster.

"Sasuke and Mayu?"

They lowered their guard and the siblings entered through the door. Tazuna fixed his glasses and glared at them.

"Where have you two been?"

"Training."Was their simple answer.

"Oh."

Kakashi looked at the two. Naruto looked at them as well while Sakura glared at Mayu in general. In the honest truth, she was burning with jealousy.

"_Why does Mayu get to spend all the time with Sasuke? He's mine dammit not hers! He belongs only with me! ME!"_

"What are YOU doing here Mayu?" she yelled. Sasuke's eyes flashed. He sped towards her and she never noticed when he appeared behind her. Sakura finally noticed Sasuke standing behind her and noticed his glaring.

"I wouldn't talk to her like that if I were you...Sakura..." She seemed to being shitting herself which Mayu found to be quite funny. Sakura glared at her. And Sasuke glared at Sakura who stopped glaring at Mayu.

"Anyway, I heard you were going to tell the truth," she said as she walked towards the table and sat down," So spill grandpa."

Tazuna sighed.

"Fine. I will tell you why our country has no pride or courage anymore."

TBC...

**I know. Very short and crappy chapter. I was stuck and still am so I would welcome any ideas from all the readers. Thanks for reading!**

**Taa-taa for now!**

**Uchiha's Werewolf**


	10. Sorry About The Confusion

**Sorry about the confusion. I was reading my story last night and I realized that I had left chapters out, But I have uploaded them so if cause anyone to scratch their head, I'm REALLY sorry!**

**Uchiha's Werewolf**


	11. The Truth

**Me: I have failed...**

**Sasuke: Yes, yes you have. **

**Me: Shut up Sasuke! Or I'll get Neji on your ass.**

**Sasuke: *falls silent***

**Me: *glares at Sasuke* Anyway, I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded in god knows how long but...**

**Sasuke YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE!**

**Me: THAT'S IT! NEJI!**

**Neji pops in.**

**Neji: Yes?**

**Me: Attack Sasuke for me please.**

**Neji: Of course *tackles Sasuke***

**Sasuke: AHHHHH! Sorryyyyyyyyyy! Just get him off me!**

**Me: Nahhh. Anyway on with the story!**

Mayu sat down expectantly at the table with Kakashi next her and Sasuke standing guard next to her with his arms crossed. Sakura and Naruto sat down next to Kakashi. Mayu rested her chin on her hand while leaning on her elbow and stared coldly at the man.

"Well gramps, let's hear it." She said with an edge of harshness to her voice.

He slightly flinched to the slight harshness and cold stare, but wiped his glasses and placed them back on his nose.

"Well, it all began when Inari was a young child…"

_Flashback_

"_No give him back!" cried a young Inari. The bully in front of the young raven laughed at the sight of him, who was being held by his lackeys._

"_Aw, look at the cry-baby!"_

"_Give Poochie back to me!"_

_The dog in the bully's arms was quivering and whimpering._

"_Nah, this dog is mine now and his name is Shooting Star!"_

"_No, he's Poochie!"_

_The bully punched him and he cried in pain. The two boys holding him looked a little disturbed by their friend's actions. _

"_I tell you what. Boys, let him go," they obliged, "if you want this dog so badly then go get him," he said as he chucked the dog into the water. Inari ran to the edge but stopped at a halt. _

"_**What do I do? I want to save Poochie but I'm scared…"**_

"_What's wrong? You scared to go save your Poochie? Well fine let me give you a hand," He said with malice as the pushed the young raven into the water. Now his friends were truly disturbed._

"_Was that really necessary? He could actually drown you know," said one of them as the raven struggled to stay on top of the water. The main bully glared at them._

"_You going soft on me?"_

_The two boys flinched. Inari tried to swim to his drowning dog._

"_Poochie, Poochie!" _

_Just as he was about to grab him the dog started to swim away leaving him in the sea. The bullies noticed the dog getting out of the water and running away. The main one noticed this first._

"_Hey Shooting Star's running away!"_

_And so the boys left, leaving Inari on his own, thinking that he wouldn't survive…_

_Pause Flashback_

"At that remarkable moment, Poochie learned how to doggie paddle and left Inari on his own…"

_Resume flashback_

_Inari tried as hard as he could with his small body to stay above the water but his attempts were futile. He sank towards the bottom with only one thought:_

"_**I don't want to die…"**_

…

_Inari's eyes flickered open as he smelt fish being cooked. He slowly sat up to see a man tending to fish over a fire. He was wearing a short blue kimono, had very spiky black hair, he was very tanned and had a scar in the shape of a cross on his chin. He also had a rope around his head as well. He turned around when he heard the blankets rustling behind him. He smiled at the young boy. _

"_Hey you're finally awake!"_

_Inari nodded slowly. He looked around for the bullies from earlier but the man's look at him reassured him. _

"_I spoke to those boys from earlier. They won't bother you again."_

_Inari nodded and the man smiled kindly._

"_Well, my dog abandoned me in the ocean."_

_Kaiza looked at the sad boy._

"_Well, you abandoned the dog first."_

_Inari looked up in shock but found truth in his words._

"_I really wanted to save him but I just couldn't. I was too scared."_

_Kaiza smiled a little._

"_It's okay to be scared when I was your age, I was scared too. But there was something I learned because of it."_

_Inari kept looking at him._

"_If you have something dear to you then protect it. Protect it with your own arms. No matter how hopeless it seems never give up…!"_

_Pause flashback_

"Inari and the stranger who was a man named Kaiza, who had come to our country in search of work, became very close and he was always around until he just naturally became a part of our family. They had come across each other by chance and what a change for Inari. The boy had never known his real father so you could imagine what it was like to have Kaiza in his life. And one day when the village needed him most, he became something more…"

_Resume flashback_

_A man burst through the door._

"_Kaiza!"_

_The man in the kitchen with Inari turned around._

"_What is it?"_

"_The flood gate burst open! If we don't do something the lower district will be flooded!"_

"_What?"_

_Inari looked up at him._

"_Father!"_

_Kaiza nodded and they rushed out after the man._

_NS_

_A man was pointing the flood gate that was open. The water was rushing past with a current that was very strong._

"_We have to get a rope out to the flood gate!"_

"_Are you joking?There's no way that someone could swim against that current!"_

"_I'll do it!" came a voice from within the large crowd._

"_Kaiza!"_

_Inari looked worriedly up at the only father he had ever known. _

"_Father!"_

_Kaiza laid a hand on his head and smiled._

"_Don't worry Inari. This is our land and we need to protect it!"_

_Inari nodded. Kaiza walked to the edge with a rope tied around his waist and dived into the rushing water. He swam with a lot of effort to fight against the strong current. But soon enough he climbed up the flood gate and managed to tie the rope onto it._

"_He did it!"_

_They grabbed onto the rope and pulled as hard as they could. The flood gate was pulled shut. Kaiza managed to climb of the flood gate and jump onto the ground. Everyone there congratulated him in his victory._

_Pause flashback_

"From then on, Kaiza was regarded as a hero and he saved more lives than you could imagine and Inari couldn't be prouder to be his son. Everything was perfect, but, of course, that was before Gato arrived. He bought the land and everything that came with it making everyone have very little money. Even our nobles have little money." Mayu interrupted him.

"Are you saying that you're scared of a man who is smaller than Sasuke? He may be powerful but he has too much power. Too much of a good thing you know? It will eventually be his downfall. I can already guess what happened. Kaiza was killed right? And because he did, everyone lost courage right?"

Tazuna nodded.

"How pathetic." Came Sasuke's voice from next to the older raven.

"Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Think about it for a minute Naruto. They depended on one person to take out Gato. What kind of person would send one person to fight off missing nins? You people probably thought 'oh Kaiza will take care of it' while carrying on with your pathetic lives."

"Sasuke." Mayu said in a voice that told him to shut up. He closed his eyes and looked away in a cocky manner but stayed silent. She shook her head and looked back at the apparently very guilty man in front of him. Naruto looked shocked and then very angry.

"What the he-!" he fell silent when Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder. Sakura wasn't paying attention, she was too busy staring at Sasuke's now more developed muscles. Mayu caught her staring and gave her a very icy glare and stood up.

"Well fine. We will take care of this pathetic mission so we can go home."

She nodded to her little brother and they started to walk out the door. Sakura stood up.

"Hey Mayu!"

Mayu's bored gaze turned just in time to block an oncoming punch from the rosette. Mayu's eyes started to turn red as the three comas whirled around the pupil. Her sharingan was activated. The hand holding Sakura's fist started to tighten and Sakura started to cry in pain. Mayu was officially pissed. Her black chakra started to swirl around her in a tornado. Her hand tightened even more around Sakura's fist crushing it. Sasuke saw that if he didn't stop Mayu she would end up crushing Sakura's fist to much that it would never heal or anything like that as much as the thought amused him. Plus they needed to get back to training. He walked forward and lightly placed his hand on Mayu's arm. Her eyes flashed to him and he activated his own sharingan so they could communicate. Her sharingan faded and she released Sakura's fist which was now broken. Sasuke's sharingan faded and he glared at Sakura. The temptation was too great to resist; he focused his strength and punched her square in the jaw. She flew backwards into the wall and slid to the floor. Mayu saw that Sasuke was on the verge of losing his temper; then Sakura would be screwed. She put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her. Mayu shook her head.

"She's not worth it."

Sasuke nodded and they started to walk towards the door. As they walked back to their cabin in the clearing, Mayu started to think about how bitchy Sakura could be.

"Mayu, Mayu, MAYU!"

"WHAT!"

"I asked you how am I going to get to the 3rd level?"

"More intense training and when I say that I mean you will feel like you are going to die." She got an evil smirk on her face.

"But you will do anything to kill our brother wont you?"

Sasuke suddenly looked very determined.

"I will stop at nothing! For I am an avenger!"

Mayu looked stunned at what he just said. She then turned around and carried on walking and smirked to herself.

"_Well, Sasuke. With that kind of attitude, you will not fail..."_

TBC...


	12. Enter Kasumei Kaze

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Mayu and my friend Christy-Lilly23 owns Kasumei. Sorry for not uploading in a while but I had writers block until my friend gave me a idea. Enjoy!**

Sasuke aimed a punch at Mayu's face which she obviously dodged. She grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder and into the hard earth. He grunted in pain and Mayu's head shot up when she smelt blood and it was the blood of a friend.. a very close friend was in danger. She picked up Sasuke who struggled against her grip and poofed to Kakashi. Sakura jumped and glared while Naruto waved enthusiastically. Kakashi stared at her.

"What brings you and Sasuke here Mayu?"

She chucked Sasuke at him.

"Look after him for a while. I need to return to the village."

Kakashi put Sasuke on his feet and stared hard at her.

"Is it-?"

"That's right. Kasumei is in danger."

Sasuke stared at his older sister who was walking away.

"Mayu?"

She stared at him with an unknown emotion in her eyes. She said nothing as she vanished. Sasuke rounded on Kakashi.

"Who the hell is Kasumei?"

Kakashi looked down at him.

"Mayu's dearest friend."

Half an hour earlier...

Kasumei Kaze, a girl with long dark red hair and plum eyes, appeared outside of the Hokage's office and knocked. She heard a feeble 'come in' and entered and bowed out of respect for the old Hokage.

"Ahh, Kasumei, good to see you."

"Likewise Lord Hokage."

The Hokage folded his hands in front of him and sighed.

"We have a mission for you Kasumei. We need you to dispose of the man who goes by Roberto Higarashi. Many people, in fact most, believe he is a good person and very generous so they cannot see that they are being treated very badly and blame the misfortunes on fate. You understand what you must do Kasumei?"

She nodded.

"Of course Lord Hokage."

"We are counting on you, do not fail!"

She nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Back to present...

Kasumei clutched her bleeding arm as a man in front of her took take of the rogue ninja that jumped her. After he did, he walked over and started tying up her wound with a bandage.

"T-thanks..." that was the only thing she could say. He smiled at her, and it reminded her of her father's smile. She blushed a little. After he bandaged her up, they talked for a while and Kasumei gave him permission to use a house nearby that her parents left her. As they were walking towards this house, a young female ninja with knee length raven hair slipped into the trees without being noticed. The pair of black eyes narrowed at the two people below. Kasumei stared at the man next to her.

"So, what is your name sir?"

"Me? My name is Roberto Higarashi."

Her eyes widened.

"_Shit! This is the guy I have to kill!"_

They arrived at the house and Kasumei walked outside. She jumped when a teenage girl dropped in front of her.

"Mayu!"

Mayu glared at her.

"Your mission was to kill him right?"

Kasumei hesitated.

"Are you going to disobey our leader just to protect a man who causes pain and torture, and yet acts like a father to you?"

Kasumei stood up and glared her best friend in the face.

"What do you know? You barely knew your father, and when you did see him he would only ignore you because you're a jinchuuriki! You're a freak!"

Mayu looked deeply hurt.

"I never chose to be like this! This was a punishment and I'm pretty sure I told you that! I didn't want to be some freak! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU WERE LIKE YOUR LITTLE BROTHER AND ME?"

Kasumei looked shocked and hurt and tears streamed down Mayu's cheeks as she glared at her best friend.

"I thought we were friends, and you're willing to give it all up for the sake of one man, you barely know and we've known each other for years. You want to replace your father with some guy who causes so much pain? Your father was a great man, and he sacrificed himself for the sake of the village, including you! But if this is how you want it fine, but don't come crying to me when that man somehow ends up dead."

And with that she vanished. A black feather floated down into Kasumei's outstretched hand. A tear fell down her cheek and landed on the feather.

"Mayu..."

"_What have I done?"_

What she didn't realize was that the man she gave shelter was grinning evilly in the shadows and now knew Kasumei's weakness; friends and family. He could use that beautifully to his advantage but string her along for the time being and strike when she least expects it.

Back with Mayu...

Mayu landed back with Kakashi and the rest of Team 7. She rubbed her eyes and forced a smile. Sasuke stared at her.

"Hey Mayu, are we going to continue training?"

She stared at him.

"No, we'll continue at the village. I have something to keep an eye on."

Kakashi could sense something was wrong and signalled Mayu up a very tall tree. She nodded and they both jumped to the top branches. As she landed Mayu rubbed her eyes again. They were itchy from her tears. Kakashi stared at her.

"Mayu what's going on?"

"Kasumei received a mission to kill Roberto Higarashi but the guy can be very deceiving and she now thinks he is like a father to her, and I confronted her about her duty as a shinobi but al she did was yell at me and called me a freak because I'm a jinchuuriki and said that I had no idea how she felt so I told her that no one could possibly replace her father who was a great man as you know Kakashi. And then I left."

Kakashi scooped her into his arms and let her cry. She was much like a daughter. She had always said that he was always much more like father than her own was. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged worried glances as they watched Mayu cry. Sakura on the other was feeling happy that Mayu was crying and started to laugh. Naruto and Sasuke looked around and glared but she just carried on laughing. Kyuubi, cousin to Gaia, was starting to get very pissed off so Naruto's normally sapphire eyes slowly turned blood red while Sasuke activated his sharingan. They advanced and Naruto grabbed Sakura by the throat with one clawed hand. His claws made small cuts on either side of the neck and Sasuke's sharingan whirled and threw her into a genjutsu, of where she killed Sasuke and Naruto. She screamed as Naruto let go of her throat. Kakashi jumped down and laid a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Release it, we cannot kill our own teammates."

Sasuke sighed and complied Mayu jumped down and knelt down in front of Naruto and activated her Mangekyo Sharingan and stared him straight in the eyes. She connected their minds and stood in between the two cages; one ice one fire.. Two enormous red eyes stared through the cage and Kyuubi growled. Mayu called forth Gaia from the depths of her cage. Large paws were heard and two ice blue eyes stared at the two blood red ones. The red eyes showed recognition.

"Ahh, Gaia, my dear cousin, are you alright?" came the deep, demonic voice of the fox.

"Calm yourself Kyuubi, Sakura will pay for laughing at my hostess's pain." Came the angelic icy voice of the wolf from the ice cage. Mayu just stood there, listening to the two massive demons speak to each other.

"She better... she will also pay for making my host miserable." came the fire demon's low growl.

And with that the ice wolf and Mayu vanished.

.Outside...

Mayu stood up and wobbled in pain as she clutched her eyes. Sasuke ran over to her and caught her as she collapsed. His eyes widened as blood ran down Mayu's cheeks, flowing from her eyes. Sasuke looked up at Kakashi with cold black eyes.

"What the hell is going on with Mayu's eyes?"

Kakashi sighed.

"She possesses the Mangekyo Sharingan which can control the Tailed Beasts. Although, possessing this sharingan means that Mayu will eventually go blind whether she uses it a lot or none at all. She will still go blind."

Sasuke stared at him.

"And there is nothing you can do about it?"

"No."

Sasuke stared down at Mayu who was staring back up at him happily with her eternal black eyes.

"Don't worry Sasuke. When I go blind I will still live my life to the fullest."

He nodded and Naruto came to sit next to Sasuke with a wet cloth. He wiped the blood away from Mayu's eyes and she smiled gently at him. She stood up and sniffed. Gaia's hypersenses where on overdrive, she could smell blood. And it was coming in direction of the...

"The bridge! Gato has made his move!" yelled Kakashi. Mayu stared down at Sasuke and Naruto (Sakura was being wise and was staying away from everything Tsunami was going to take her).

"I'll take Sakura to Tsunami. Mayu? Carry on!"

And with that Kakashi vanished. Mayu snickered.

"Alright boys, time to show me what you can do! Let's go!"

And with that they got into formation and sped towards the bridge, where blood dripped of the edge.

TBC...

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review!**

**Uchiha's Werewolf67**

**Props to Christy-Lilly23 for helping me get over my writers block.**

**xxx**


	13. Goodbye

**I have absolutely no excuse. Terribly sorry.**

**Sasuke: What good is apologizing you dumbass!**

**Me: Sasuke, call me a dumbass again and I won't hesitate to kick YOUR ass. Understand?**

**Sasuke **scoffs** whatever dumbass.**

**Me: What was that?**

**Sasuke: Nothing!**

**Me: *growls and snaps fingers***

**Alucard appears.**

**Alucard: Yes, my master?**

**Me: You have Kakashi's porn collection?**

**Sasuke: *pales***

**Alucard: *bares fangs* of course my master.**

**Me: Good. Tie Sasuke to a chair and make him watch all of it!**

**Alucard: *smirks* Including-?**

**Me: Of course.**

**Alucard ties Sasuke to chair while the younger kicks and screams.**

**Me: Well, now that I have gotten the insolent emo out of the way, I am terribly sorry for not updating in a long time. Hope this chapter is to your liking! :D**

**Sasuke: ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH! MAKE IT STOP!  
Me & Alucard: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: As always I own nothing except for Mayu and my own ideas.**

There was rouge ninjas on the way to the bridge. Mayu pulled out three kunai and threw them, hitting each ninja directly between the eyes. Sasuke used his sharingan and destroyed the nerves leading from the brain in two of them and Naruto just grabbed two and slit their throats with a kunai. Mayu pushed forward on a branch and the two younger boys at the back had to dodge the broken branch. Eventually they ran out of trees and they tore through the town and over buildings until they reached the bridge. Mayu gasped and held her hands to her mouth and froze. There was bodies everywhere, blood pooling in all directions. Kakashi arrived and landed next to Mayu, who had dropped her hands and was looking very determined. She glared at him.

"Where have you been?"

He sighed.

"Sakura was being a bitch I will leave it at that."

She scoffed.

"Right. Whatever."

Mist started to descend upon the bridge and they heard and eerie laughter through the mist. They gathered in a circle and pulled out kunai. Mayu growled.

"I know that voice. Show yourself Zabuza!"

Now his voice was coming from all directions, laughing mockingly as Sasuke started to tremble. Six Zabuzas emerged from the mist and surrounded them.

"You pathetic excuse for ninjas have no chance against us." Said one.

"You can't call yourself a ninja unless your hands have been tainted with the sweet smell of blood," said another.

"Hahaha, look this one is even trembling." Said the third, referring to Sasuke. The young raven smirked.

"I'm trembling... with excitement."

Kakashi looked at him with amusement.

"It's your game Sasuke. Show us what Mayu has shown you."

Sasuke spared quick glance at his sister who nodded with smirk. He rushed forward and in no time flat, all clones were destroyed. Zabuza's eerie laughter reached them yet again as Mayu activated her sharingan. Her eyes slowly combed the area around her and her eyes zoomed in on something next to her. Her back arched backwards as Zabuza's sword came swinging in to view. She placed her hand on the ground and thrust her legs forward and criss-crossed them around Zabuza's neck. She smirked as his shocked expression and started to spin around on her hands, spinning Zabuza as well. She spun faster and faster until she released him and sent him flying. As he flew away from her, she pushed off her hands and landed perfectly on her feet. Zabuza landed with a thud. Naruto whooped.

"Nice one Mayu!"

She high-fived Naruto and laughed. Suddenly she grabbed the smaller blond and jumped out of the way of several throwing needles. Zabuza shakily got to his feet and laughed.

"It's about time Haku."

A very feminine boy landed next to Zabuza. Mayu released Naruto who instantly drew a kunai and spread his feet apart in defensive position. Mayu stood up slowly and glared at the young boy. Her eyes seemingly stared right through him and was looking into the deepest parts of his soul. She suddenly smiled very gently.

"Have you been treated badly for your Kekkei Genkai? Your soul looks tortured."

Haku did nothing but glare.

"How would you know how I feel?"

Mayu closed her eyes.

"Because, my brother and I, have also been cursed with a Kekkei Genkai. We are the only survivors of the Uchiha bloodline and been cursed with the Sharingan and our clan has suffered because we are the only ones with this ability. Your Kekkei Genkai is Ice Release, correct?"

Haku was shaking.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

And with that he charged forward and attacked Mayu. He threw needles at her critical spots but she dodged all of them but flipping sideways. A kunai flew towards Haku, who dodged. Sasuke glared at him.

"Your opponent is not my sister. It's me!"

Haku smirked behind the mask and charged at him. Mayu nodded and charged towards Zabuza who was fighting Kakashi. Haku put his hands into a couple of unique hand signs and ice mirrors appeared. Sasuke cracked his knuckles and charged towards his opponent.

Meanwhile...

Mayu grabbed her chest as blood dripped from the long gash across her body. Stupid bastard had caught her off guard. She shook off the pain and charged toward Zabuza and charged her chidori. She thrust her arm forward and Zabuza just grabbed her arm and snickered.

"You're slower than before. That gash must be slowing you down huh?"

"Shut up you filthy excuse for a human!"

He growled and punched her square in the jaw. She fell to the ground and wobbled as she tried to get up. She was losing too much blood and she couldn't see straight. She froze when she heard a bloodcurdling scream from the dome of ice mirrors. She looked towards Naruto, who nodded and ran off towards the mirrors. Kakashi attacked Zabuza and they traded blow for blow, Kakashi having the upper hand.

In the dome of ice mirrors...

Naruto was on the floor covered in throwing needles and slowly losing his grip on consciousness. Sasuke had his sharingan activated and was looking around to see where Haku would strike next.

"Naruto, I swear to God, you better not fall unconscious on me again!"

Naruto slowly stood to his feet.

"I'm not going to! So shut up!" Haku laughed.

"You will not defeat me. You both are losing power slowly but surely."

Sasuke's eyes looked sharply to the right and he grabbed Naruto and jumped out of the way, but he was a little too late. Several needles landed into Naruto's flesh making him lose his grip on consciousness. Sasuke stared down at him.

"Damn it!" He landed and placed Naruto down. He was losing chakra and his sharingan was fading. As he attacked Haku yet again, the older boy dodged, and threw needles, but not at Sasuke, at Naruto. Sasuke immediately changed course and landed in front of Naruto, all the needles embedding themselves deep into his flesh making him scream in pain. Naruto stirred and looked up at the shadow being cast over his body. Sasuke stood over him, with many needles sticking out of his flesh and blood dripped down his chin. He looked over his shoulder and saw the younger blonde boy staring up at his battered body in shock. He chuckled a little before coughing up blood.

"You should see... the look.. one your face.. you... you look.. like an idiot.."

Naruto stared up at him, tears starting to brim his eyes.

"Why? Why did you...save me?"

Sasuke chuckled before coughing up more blood.

"Because... I can't bear to... lose you as well... the only person... I have cared for... since my family died..."

He groaned in pain and started to fall backwards. Naruto moved quickly and caught the dying raven in his arms. Naruto gently stroked the raven's cheeks. Naruto had said that he liked Sasuke while Mayu was away for a short time, and Sasuke had accepted his feelings. He couldn't bear Sasuke leaving him so soon. Naruto held him close and let the tears fall.

"Naruto..." the crying blonde looked down at him and he smiled gently at his love," don't' cry. I promised myself...that I would...stay alive... so I could kill... him... my older brother..." he looked up at the blonde that meant so much to him," Naruto... don't let..." with effort he raised a hand and placed it gently on Naruto's cheek, who grabbed it and held it tightly," your dream die... live on... for me..." and with the ghost of a last smile on his face his hand dropped from Naruto's grip and his head fell backwards and his breath stopped. Naruto's eyes widened.

"No! Don't' leave me!" Naruto shook him, more tear falling down his cheeks, over his whisker scars and onto Sasuke's pale face," Open your eyes! Please! NOO! SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Meanwhile...

Mayu's head shot up. She heard Naruto's agonized scream and fell his emotions and could no longer feel Sasuke's chakra. She fell to her knees, and clutched her head. All fighting stopped as the two ninjas watched her. She slowly shook her head, tears coursing down her cheeks like endless rivers.

"No, no, no, no... Sasuke please..."

Then the eerie silence was broken with the sobs of two people... who had just lost someone so dear to them... it felt like death... but a thousand times worse...

TBC...

**I cried while writing this. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review plz! Much love.**

**Uchiha's Werewolf.**

**xx**


	14. Gaia and Kyuubi: Unleashed

**Hey, sorry for not uploading in a while, I was busy with coursework. As usual I own nothing but Mayu and my ideas! Enjoy the chapter. :D :D**

Mayu slowly got to her feet, shaking, with tears coursing down her cheeks. Zabuza took the opportunity to attack her. He charged, sword in hand and swung it at her. A massive gust of power pulsed through the area as Mayu caught the sword. She slowly lifted her eyes and glared at Zabuza with her piercing ice blue, slit pupil eyes. Zabuza froze, he couldn't move at all with Mayu holding his sword in a death grip. She continued to glare at him as ice blue chakra began to swirl around her, slowly at first, but slowly the swirl of chakra turned faster around the female raven. Her nails slowly grew to claws and they scratched Zabuza's sword. Her canines grew to very dangerous fangs that ended at her chin. She squeezed Zabuza's sword and it shattered into pieces. He started to walk backwards as Mayu advanced, her bangs casting shadows over her ice blue eyes, and the intent to kill was practically rolling off of her. Kakashi just stood there and watched on in shock. He shook his head.

"MAYU!" he yelled.

Her eyes slowly turned towards him and her eyes did not change expression. She did nothing but move her eyes back at Zabuza.

"I will not stop until Zabuza and Haku are dead. They will pay the ultimate price for what they have done. THEY TOOK SASUKE AWAY FROM ME!" At the precise moment of her outburst, an entire tornado of ice blue and black chakra exploded around her. She growled as the mark on her eye spread. The marks of Gaia were spreading down her arms and legs. Her hair was torn from her ponytail, and started turning white from the roots. She looked up and growled at Zabuza.

"You WILL pay for Sasuke's life with your own..."

Meanwhile...

Naruto was holding Sasuke's motionless body and kept sobbing. Haku rose up and slowly hid himself in one of his mirrors.

"He jumped in to protect you, even at the risk of his own life. He discovered a power that he couldn't find before. He was a true ninja."

"Shut up... WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT SASUKE?" Naruto yelled.

"He... he was an ass sometimes, and yet he treated me with kindness, and he fought to protect me just showing how much he cared. You have no idea how I feel!"

A red chakra slowly started to swirl around Naruto and his fangs and claws grew long and his whisker marks grew thick and dark. He looked up from Sasuke's peaceful face to glare at Haku with eyes identical to Mayu's, only they were a dark blood red. He slowly laid Sasuke's body down and leant forward and planted a soft kiss upon his lips. He then stood up and screamed in agony, causing Kyuubi inside to become angry and feed Naruto chakra, causing an explosion.

Meanwhile...

Mayu was holding Zabuza in the air by his throat and slowly squeezing tighter, cutting off his air supply. Kakashi ran forward and grabbed Mayu by her shoulders.

"Mayu, stop it!"

She glared at Kakashi and lifted her other hand, preparing to slice Kakashi into pieces. She stopped and her eyes grew wide and she dropped Zabuza as she whirled around to see the massive red chakra tornado. Kakashi gasped and looked on with her. Then in the blink of an eye, the dome of ice mirrors shattered in an explosion, causing Kakashi and Mayu to shield their eyes from the fragments of mirrors. Mayu looked up and her eyes widened when she saw the Kyuubi controlled Naruto holding Sasuke's motionless body with a gentleness not capable of the Kyuubi. Her eyes and hair slowly faded back to black and her fangs and claws shrunk as she stared at her brother's dead body. She walked forward slowly her long hair blowing behind her. Kakashi, on the other hand, turned around to fight Zabuza to keep him away from the two angry jinchuuriki. Naruto looked up and tried to keep Sasuke's body away from the wolf, but with the calming look in her eyes she couldn't do it. She held out her arms, and Naruto slowly lifted Sasuke into them. Mayu gave Naruto a watery smile.

"I trust you to avenge his death... Naruto."

He growled in a reassuring way, and then leapt at Haku and they started trading blow for blow making the ground shake beneath them. Mayu gently held Sasuke body, and stroked his raven hair with her free hand.

"Sasuke... I'm sorry I could not help you... "

She fell to her knees and a tear slid down her cheek and landed on Sasuke's eyelid, making it look like he was crying.

Meanwhile...

Naruto thrust his hand forward, cutting the straps off Haku's mask, making it clatter to the floor. Haku looked deep into Naruto's crimson eyes and smiled a little.

"Naruto... If revenge is what you seek for the death of your friend, then I will willingly give you my life."

Naruto paused to listen to him.

"Why would you willingly give up your life?"

Haku smiled.

"Because, my usefulness as a weapon for Zabuza has come to an end."

Naruto gasped, the red withdrawing from his eyes.

"You're a human not a weapon!"

Haku smiled and closed his eyes.

"I lost my humanity a long time ago."

Naruto froze again. Haku opened his eyes.

"So please... save me from my nightmare, and end my life."

(A/N I know Haku does not say that, I just can't remember what he really said)

Meanwhile...

Mayu laid down Sasuke's body and charged her chidori. The ice blue returned to her eyes as she glared. She charged at Zabuza from behind Kakashi who was in a dead lock with the rogue. She thrust her arm forward, aiming straight for his heart.

Haku caught Naruto's kunai, making him freeze.

"Change of plan, goodbye Naruto."

He vanished.

Just before Mayu's chidori made contact with Zabuza, it made contact with Haku, who had appeared in front of it through his mirror. Blood splattered everywhere, all over Mayu's face and her hands. Haku smirked and as Mayu withdrew her hand, started to collapse, dead. Zabuza smirked under all the bandages and tried to attack through Haku, making Mayu gasp and her and Kakashi jump away. Mayu growled, the ice blue growing stronger in her eyes. She grabbed his right arm and crushed it. He staggered away but everyone's attention was now diverted to the man standing with many rogue ninjas at the end of the bridge. Mayu's eyes started to glow in anger.

"Gato."

The short man walked over to Haku's body and smirked.

"Ah, that's right. You almost broke my arm you little punk! I've been meaning to pay you back for that."

With that Gato kicked the dead Haku, making Mayu gasp.

"Get away from him you fat fucker!"

Gato looked up to see the Uchiha female, glaring at him with her ice blue eyes.

"Ah the Uchiha girl. You would be a nice addition to my entourage."

She shook her head furiously.

"NEVER! Zabuza, are you just going to let him do that?"

He glared at her.

"Be quiet foolish girl. Haku's death, what does it matter?"

Mayu's eyes widened.

"WHAT? If you can just stand there and act like he meant nothing to you, and watch him being treated like shit, then you are nothing but a disgrace to shinobi, and are not qualified to be called human! You used him! You are despicable, disgusting, nothing but scum!"

Kakashi, who was crouching next to her, grabbed her arm.

"Alright Mayu that's enough."

"Shut up Kakashi! As far as I'm concerned, he's worse than the lowest of the low!"

Zabuza stared at her blankly. Naruto, who was holding Sasuke's body, watched on with Tazuna.

"You and Haku were together for years and that meant nothing to you? You ungrateful... after everything he did for you, Haku LIVED for you! You were his lifeline, and the only thing he lived for, you were the most important thing in the world to him! Well, let me tell you, I don't know why he served you at all when all you ever did was treat him like a weapon. But do you think that mattered to him! Do you? It didn't bother him in the slightest. He was happy. He threw his life away, and for what? You and your stupid dream. You never let him have a dream of his own, but he didn't care, and you toss him aside like trash. That's so wrong, SO WRONG!" Her voice broke off as tears coursed down her cheeks.

"You talk too much."

Mayu looked at him and her eyes widened when she saw tears running down his face.

"Your words cut deep, deeper than any blade."

Mayu rubbed her cheeks.

"Hey Uchiha."

She looked up at him.

"What?"

"Can I use your kunai?"

Mayu looked down and reached for her shuriken holder on her left leg and pulled out a kunai. She chucked it at him.

"Here."

He caught it with his mouth and charged. Gato yelped and ran to the edge of the bridge, leaving the rogues to deal with Zabuza. But Zabuza got through them and Gato was left at a dead end. Zabuza smirked.

"See you in hell Gato, where you are in for a very long and painful eternity."

With that Zabuza slashed him on the chest several times and Gato fell backwards over the bridge, leaving a splash. Zabuza dropped the kunai and staggered forward, trying to reach Haku's body. But he collapsed and everyone thought him dead. Mayu looked away from the terrible sight. Naruto looked down at Sasuke and gasped when he saw his eyes flicker, and two pitch black onyx eyes opened to tearful bright blue ones.

"Sasuke?"

**TBC...**

**Thanks for reading. You know the drill, R&R.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! :D **

**Uchiha's Werewolf67**


	15. Time To Go Home

**Hey all. Ok, I know. The lateness. I'm terrible. I'm so sorry, but I hope you will all forgive me. I have been so busy with my art coursework that its actually suffocating me. Fucking GCSEs. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would never have left, and he would be a couple with Naruto, and Itachi would have survived. This did not happen, so we know that I do not own it. I only own Mayu, Kasumei, and my own ideas.**

**Ok, enjoy reading this! XD**

Sasuke's dark midnight eyes opened, and looked around slowly.

"W-where am I?"

Tears fell from Naruto's bright blue eyes.

"Sasuke!"

The midnight eyes of the sharingan user looked up the at the jinchuuriki.

"N-Naruto..."

Naruto held Sasuke close to him, trying and failing to hide his tears from the older raven.

"Sasuke! Thank God, you're ok!"

A pale hand reached up and held Naruto's cheek, halting his tears for the moment. Naruto looked down at the older boy. Sasuke smiled.

"I'm ok. So there's no need to cry. Alright?"

Naruto nodded and smiled one of his goofy grins. He turned his head in Mayu's direction and his smile faded when he saw she was looking sombre. Sasuke made to get up, attracting Naruto's attention. The blonde helped his boyfriend up as he watched the older Uchiha.

"_I can't believe she's Sasuke's sister. Then again I do see the resemblance, like the black hair and eyes, but their personalities are totally different. Mayu's kind while Sasuke is indifferent. Big difference there."_

"Hey Mayu!"

The teenage Jounin turned around and her face lit up at the two of them.

"Sasuke's ok!"

She dashed over in seconds, and enveloped her little brother in a bear hug.

"Sasuke! Oh my dear brother, thank God you're ok!"

Sasuke was wincing though.

"Ow, ow, ow, MAYU! Stabs hello?"

She released him quickly.

"Oh sorry."

She laid a hand on his head and ruffled his hair. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so glad you're ok."

She got up, turned around and pulled Sasuke onto her back.

"Hey Mayu! I can walk!"

"No, you can't actually, needles got embedded in your legs, it's better of you don't walk on them."

She sounded smug so Sasuke stayed silent. Mayu started walking towards the crowd around the bodies. Naruto and Tazuna walked next to them, and Naruto gently slipped his hand into Sasuke's, which gripped his tightly. Mayu put Sasuke down, and Naruto wrapped one of the raven's arms around his shoulders to support him. Kakashi motioned for Mayu to come over. She nodded.

"Naruto, stay here with Sasuke ok, and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Sasuke glared at the remark and the blonde nodded and Mayu walked away towards Kakashi. They watched as Zabuza took his last breaths. He slowly raised his deformed arm and laid it on Haku's cold cheek.

"I-I know it i-is useless, but h-how I w-wish I could g-go to where y-you have gone. Oh, h-how I wish, I c-could follow y-you there. I-I'm s-sorry Haku..."

And with that, he took his last breath, and passed as snow began to fall. A single tear fell from Mayu's midnight eyes, and she sighed. She wiped it away and looked up. Naruto appeared next to her with Sasuke.

"Snow? At this time of year?" asked Sasuke.

"While I was fighting him, he told me it was always snowing where he came from. All the time."

Mayu closed her eyes and listened to the snow falling; the eerie silence as the pure snow fell, and became impure as soon as it hit the ground. She smiled.

"Of course. His spirit was as pure as the snow itself."

She looked back down towards the two lifeless bodies at her feet.

"Who knows Zabuza? Maybe you will join him there... Who's to say?"

Later...

Team 7 stood in front of two graves as the sun set. One was marked with a large chunk of sword, while the other was marked by a hunter nin's mask. Haku and Zabuza. Kakashi stood in front of the rest of the team. Mayu held Sasuke on her back, while Naruto stood next to her holding Sasuke's hand. Kakashi looked at them.

"Mayu?"

She nodded and helped Sasuke into Naruto's arms. She then stepped forward and clasped her hands together. After a few seconds, she slowly brought them apart, revealing two pure white chakra blossoms. She knelt down placed one on each of the graves. She straightened up again, and tears filled her eyes; she may be a ninja, but she hated killing and often found it sad to see a life cut so short, although she knew the life of a ninja would make her own life short. She still found it tough to hide her emotions while on a mission. She wiped away her tears.

"_Zabuza, Haku. I'm sorry that I didn't understand you better..."_

"Mayu?"

Kakashi's voice alerted her to reality. She turned around and smiled.

"Yeah?"

Kakashi looked worried.

"Are you ok? I know you can't really handle death very well, even if it's your enemy."

She waved away his concern.

"I'm fine. But on a totally different note, I think it's time to head home."

Kakashi nodded.

"Alright, team 7, it's time to go home."

Later...

Mayu swung her bag over her shoulder and started walking. Sasuke walked hand-in-hand with Naruto while Kakashi was reading his damn porn book. Mayu looked at him with a bored look in her midnight eyes.

"Don't you ever get tired of that book?"

He lifted it slightly.

"Neva!"

Mayu sighed. Suddenly, a strange metallic smell reached her nose. She sniffed slightly, then her eyes widened. She quickly chucked her bag at Kakashi.

"HEY! MAYU!"

It was too late; she was gone. At an incredible speed, as fast as the Yellow Flash himself, Mayu raced through the forest. She knew that smell; it was one of her best friends' blood. She swung from tree to tree, and in minutes, she saw what she was looking for; a small wooden cottage.

"_That fool. I told her, he was trouble. But she never listens!"_

She swung to the ground and wasted no time in kicking down the door. Her eyes widened at the sight. The filthy man had his hands all over a girl with long dark red hair and scared plum purple eyes. The sharingan started whirling in Mayu's eyes, and her dark chakra started to surround her like a cloud. She slowly advanced on the two of them.

"Get your filthy hands off of her. Now. "

"M-Mayu.."

The man smirked.

"I would like to see you make me."

Mayu smirked.

"Stupid answer."

She flashed there, and threw him off, through the wooden walls. He landed with a grunt of pain. Mayu appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"What gave you the idea that you could touch her with your blood-stained hands?"

At this he smirked.

"What about your hands? Aren't they equally as blood-stained?"

Mayu laughed manically.

"Oh, no. Unlike you, I don't normally take pleasure in hurting other people. But I think I will enjoy making your death painful."

She grew her claws, and shoved them right through the man's chest. He gasped. Mayu grinned evilly.

"Can you feel it? I'm gripping your heart right now. Burn in hell."

With one rough movement, she yanked his heart of his chest and watched and felt as it took its last beats in her hands. Her sharingan faded and she heard vomiting behind her. She sped back around and saw Kasumei coughing up blood.

"Mei!"

Mayu picked her up and pressed two fingers to her neck.

"_Her chakra's unstable. I need to get her back to the village."_

Mayu picked her up and sped back to the village within minutes. She ran into the hospital and Kasumei was seen to immediately. Mayu sighed as she sat down next to her friend's bed and looked at her hands. They were still covered in blood, and the smell repulsed her. She stood up and walked out, telling to doctor to call if anything happened. She slowly walked home and opened to the door. She was so tired she felt like she would pass out any minute. Then a loud bark echoed throughout her apartment alerting her to her dog. Frosty jumped up into her arms.

"Frosty! I missed you my boy!"

She set him and worked on a nice meal for him. She put it down in front of him and he ate happily. Mayu ate some tomatoes cause she couldn't be assed to make something else. She dragged herself to her bed, and flopped down. Frosty jumped up next to her and curled himself into a ball. Mayu kicked off her shoes, and instantly fell asleep.

Next morning...

Mayu awoke to the sound and smell of bacon cooking. Her eyes flickered open. Frosty could smell it too because he was going bananas. Mayu sat up and rubbed her eyes and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She looked down and blushed. She was in her pjs but she didn't recall changing the night before. She looked up and was overjoyed to see her ANBU boyfriend in the kitchen. His moonlight eyes looked around and he smiled when his eyes found his girlfriend awake. He walked over and helped her up.

"You must of been pretty tired last night if you went to bed without changing."

Mayu nodded and Neji wrapped his arms around her. A mischievous glint came to Mayu's eye.

"So, what's for breakfast cook?"

Neji chuckled.

"Bacon and eggs, your favourite in the morning."

Mayu punched the air.

"Woohoo!

Neji walked back to the kitchen and carried on cooking.

"Why don't you go take a shower, you stink of blood and god knows what else."

Mayu glared playfully.

"Thanks for that ass-wipe."

She walked to the bathroom and Neji heard the shower running. He smiled and carried on cooking. After Mayu got out of the shower, Neji gave her food and they sat down.

"Mayu there is another reason I'm here, besides to see you and cook you breakfast."

Mayu glared.

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

Neji glared back.

"Well it's..."

He whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened.

"The Chuunin exams? Already?"

TBC...

**Soooooo, did everyone like it? Thanks for reading! I'm totally stuck for ideas, so if anybody wants something to happen then send me a PM and I'll get back to you. As always, I own nothing but Mayu, Kasumei and my ideas.**

**Until next time, (which hopefully won't be as late)**

**Uchiha's Werewolf67**


	16. At Mayu's Apartment

**I am so sorry for the lateness. I have been so busy, my boyfriend proposed to me, and there may be a cure for his life-threatening genetic illness! OMG I AM SO HAPPY ABOUT IT! :D Then I still have finals. Dammit. But oh well, I couldn't be happier, but I really am sorry about it being so late, but I hope you enjoy it. :D **

A few days later…

Mayu sat on a pole, cross-legged, and watched as Kakashi trained Naruto and Sasuke. She cupped her cheek with her hand and lent on her knee. Her midnight eyes watched every fast movement, every jutsu and watched for flaws in comebacks, and dodging. Although she may have looked like she was watching them, really her mind was somewhere else.

"_I can't believe I forgot that the Chuunin exams were so close! That means that Kakashi and I will have to train Naruto and Sasuke for them. But who is going to be their third member? I already know that Kakashi is planning on entering the two of them for that exam, but they can't enter without a third member. What is he planning on doing? Use another Genin that might have not been put into a team? But that's against regulations, and their actual teammate Sakura has already been expelled as a ninja for letting her emotions and jealousy get in the way of a mission. Maybe he's thinking of something that I haven't figured out yet. Hmm…"_

"…-yu? Mayu? MAYU!"

She yelped in fright and fell backwards off her pole. She crash-landed head-first onto the floor. She squeaked in pain. Naruto looked around the pole sheepishly.

"Uh, sorry Mayu, I was just gonna ask you something."

She sat up and rubbed her head.

"Ow! Ok, now that you have my attention, what?"

Naruto walked over and helped her up.

"Well, I was gonna ask if we could throw you a birthday party?"

"Hm? My birthday?"

"_That's right! It's my birthday in two days! Well, its no surprise that I forgot, I haven't celebrated my birthday for four years now. I'm turning nineteen. Whoa. Time goes fast."_

"Well, I don't know. I haven't had a birthday party since I was fourteen. It might be awkward around me."

Naruto grinned a stupid grin.  
"That's ok! We just wanted to throw you a party so we could have some fun! But I'm not going to be able to come, Sasuke either, we have to train, but we will be there at the start."

Mayu smiled. It had been a long time, since someone had cared that it was her birthday. She, her boyfriend, and all of her Jounin friends were always on missions, and always training. The only times they really spent time together, was when they had missions together, or at New Year's or a Christmas party.

"Thanks Naruto, that means a lot."

He smiled.

Kakashi called him back over, and they continued to train, although both of the two boys looked like they were going to pass out at any minute, so she called them to stop. They passed out, and Mayu lifted them both over her shoulders.

"I'll take them back to my apartment and let them rest. Neji's home tonight after a short mission, so he will be resting, and I am pretty tired as well, so it will be a quiet night. See you tomorrow Kaka-baka."

He waved and left. Mayu shifted the two boys on her shoulders.

"You two need to lose a few pounds…"

After about 10 minutes Mayu reached her home and kicked open the door. She walked inside and kicked the door closed behind her. She smelt food, and looked towards the kitchen, where her ANBU boyfriend was cooking. She dumped the two of them onto the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey baby!"

His reaction was slow. But he turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey Mayu."

He was clearly very out of it. Mayu looked at him in worry.

"Baby, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm-"

Before he could get any more words out, he collapsed. Mayu just caught him in time.

"NEJI?"

She felt something warm and wet on her hand. She shifted him and looked at her hand. Red. Blood. She moved quickly and laid him down gently on the floor. She saw blood seeping through his sleeveless black ANBU shirt. She applied pressure with her right hand and concentrated on gathering chakra in her left. After a few seconds, the chakra changed from black to a light red, and she pressed it against the wound. Neji cried out in pain. Mayu used her right hand, and stroked his hair in comfort,

"Shh, baby, it's ok. The pain will go in a minute."  
After a few minutes, the pained expression left the brown haired male's face. Mayu felt the wound close under her hand, and waited for it to heal completely before removing her hand. She hauled his arm around her shoulders, and used her free hand to switch off the stove. She carried Neji through her apartment, and dumped him on her double bed on the other end of the apartment. She removed his blood stained shirt, and tucked him under the covers. She then kissed his head and walked back into the lounge. She emptied the pan of the burnt food and quickly washed it. She put the pan back on the stove, and poured a little oil and switched it on. As she cooked, Sasuke stirred. His midnight eyes opened, and he felt a dull ache echo throughout his body from training. He stood up and walked into the kitchen to see Mayu cooking.

"Hey Mayu."

She jumped and squealed. He blinked.

"Sasuke, you made me jump!"

He smirked.

"I see that dumbass."

She glared.

"Thanks for that. Where's Naruto? Dinner is almost ready."

His eyes softened.

"He's still sleeping. Which reminds me, where are the blankets? I don't want him to catch a cold."

Mayu smiled.  
"Got a soft spot for little blondie over there?"

Sasuke looked away, but Mayu caught sight of a blush on his cheeks. She smirked. She caught him in a headlock.

"AW! Does 'ickle Sasuke have a soft spot underneath all that emo?"

He struggled as she gave him a noogie.  
"No I don't!"

"Yes you so do!"

"MAYU!"  
"SOMEONE LUUURVES NARUTO!"

"SHUT UP MAYU!"

"Someone say my name?"

The siblings both stopped moving and looked at the doorway. Naruto was there, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Mayu looked down and started shaking. She released Sasuke who walked away and looked at her.

"Mayu?"

"Are you ok?"

Mayu started squeaking. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Mayu looked at him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto and Sasuke jumped when Mayu just started laughing. She couldn't stop. She clutched her stomach.

"Oh that was… hahaha... Great! YOUR FACE! Ahahaha!"

She served dinner as she continued to laugh. She calmed down, and handed a tray of food each to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Eat it where you like. But don't go into the room down the hall please."

They nodded and sat down on the sofa. Mayu cleaned the surfaces and listened to some movie the two were watching on TV (My story is a bit AU). Afterwards she took the dishes from Naruto and Sasuke and watched from the kitchen as Sasuke shuffled closer, and wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders. The blonde rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder, and Sasuke placed a small innocent kiss upon the golden hair. Mayu smiled. It was nice to see Sasuke being a gentle soul for once and not dead set on killing her twin. She walked out of the kitchen.

"I don't mind what you're doing, but just make sure you stay quiet. Neji came back from a mission, and he's sleeping in the other room."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto smiled reassuringly. She smiled and walked back down the hall and entered the room. She was surprised to see Neji breathing heavily and thrashing around in his sleep. Mayu was across the room in milliseconds and laid a hand on Neji's forehead.

"He has a fever. No surprise, the Rain Country has terrible weather at this time of year, so he must have caught a cold while he was down there."

She walked back down the hall, and grabbed a bowl from her cupboard and filled it with water. Sasuke looked up.

"Mayu?"

She looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I have that sword? You have two."

She looked where he was pointing. He was pointing to the sword stand near the door. Both swords where encased in a wooden sheath, one black and one white. The black one had dark strips, and the Uchiha fan on the handle. Same with the white one. He was pointing at the black one. She smirked.  
"Well, if we start training with them tomorrow, and you prove yourself worthy of that sword, then you can have it."

He nodded.

"_That will be tough, proving myself to Mayu."_

As if she had read his mind, she spoke.

"You won't be training with me. You will be training with someone who has more sword experience than me, and who is a higher level than me."

Sasuke's wide eyes stared at her.

"Who is that?"

"Neji will train you, if he's feeling better tomorrow."

Sasuke's shocked expression was swapped for a concerned one. Naruto looked up at her with his amazing blue eyes.

"What's wrong with him Mayu?"

She walked out of the kitchen with the bowl, and a cloth hanging on the side.

"It's nothing serious, just a cold."

They both nodded. She walked back through and entered her room again. She sat next to the bed and wrung out the cloth and placed it on Neji's forehead. She smiled when she saw him relax. She walked back out and stared at the two lovebirds on the couch.

"Look that couch folds open, so you two can sleep on that tonight, Sasuke futons and stuff are in the hall closet. Don't make any noise, so no funny business."

She winked. She loved to tease them and enjoyed the effects her words had. Naruto blushed and fumbled while Sasuke looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"I'm kidding. Goodnight, have a good sleep, the both of you."

The returned the goodnight and Mayu walked back into her room. Neji was sleeping peacefully now, so she got changed and climbed into bed with him, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning…

Mayu stumbled into the lounge rubbing sleep from her eyes. She saw the two sleeping on the couch. Sasuke was spooning Naruto and they looked so cute together. She reached over for her camera and switched it on. She quickly took a picture and placed it back in the side shelf next to her door. She walked into the kitchen where she saw Neji sitting on the counter pigging out on cereal. Mayu joined him and stared at his white eyes.

"Yes Mayu?"

"I was wondering if you can train Sasuke how to use a sword today?"

Neji thought for a minute.

"Ok. I have a week off after all."

Mayu grinned and hopped off the counter and ran back into the lounge. She clicked her knuckles then jumped onto the two boys. Both of them jerked awake as Mayu got off.

"Mayu!"

"Shut up and get ready. We leave in 10 minutes."

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other. Mayu grinned.

"Time to train."

TBC…

**Well I hope you enjoyed it! :D Took me a while. As always I own nothing but Mayu and my ideas. **

**Until next time,**

**Uchiha's Werewolf67**

**~You are who you are, and no one should tell you to be someone you're not~**


	17. Back to Training

**Wow, not too late this time. :P Anyway, as always I don't own anything other than Mayu and my own ideas while Kasumei belongs to Christy-Lilly23 and Tressa belongs to Moonston12. Contact them if you wish to use them. Also I am in need of a Beta, so if you're interested then please contact me! **

**Enjoy **

Neji led the other three to his ANBU training ground. Before they entered he stopped them. Mayu walked over to him as they stood before the two Genin. Neji looked serious.

"Now, you have to listen to me very carefully. If you don't it could cost you your life," Naruto gulped. "Alright, considering this is an ANBU training ground, you two are very lucky to be able to enter here. But there is one major thing about this place; there are traps everywhere, and moving, attacking dummies that appear from no-where to train us to keep our guard up at all times, and not to mention my team is probably training here. So you move with caution on this area, or something will happen to you. If one of my team members attacks you, flare your chakra and I will handle it. Understand?"

They nodded. Mayu understood what it was like being here. She had been here once before and although she was only a Chuunin at the time, she was badly injured by the time she had left, due to no one warning her about the traps or other members. She shuddered; thank goodness she was much stronger now, and had a pretty good idea about where the traps were. She fiddled with the white sword on her waist. She was wearing a white no sleeve vest with a loose turtle neck with her leaf headband on her arm and white hot shorts along with ankle white boots. She was also wearing a mesh short sleeve shirt under her vest, mesh elbow guard, knee guard and ankle guard. Neji walked on ahead and the rest followed him. Mayu walked next to him and watched. Sasuke walked next to Mayu and Naruto walked next to Neji. Sasuke stared at their eyes; Mayu's were flickering in every direction. Chakra veins were straining around Neji's eyes, as the Byakugan was activated. Both black and white eyes suddenly zoomed in to the right. Mayu's black eyes looked to the left as well.  
"Neji."

"Mm-hmm. I know. ABOVE!"

They grabbed the two boys, pushed their chakra to their feet and jumped. As they went higher and higher, several kunai went for Mayu, while several fire arrows went after Neji. Mayu looked around for a way out.

"Neji! Throw them!"

He nodded. They both pulled their arms back and threw the boys to a safe distance where they both knew there were no traps. They crashed to the ground with a cry of pain. They both sat up and watched how expertly the two older ninjas dodged every obstacle. Mayu arched her back in the air as one kunai flew towards her. She twisted and turned, dodging every one until she landed. Neji moved his hand so quickly that you could barely see it moving. When his hand stopped moving, every arrow was in his hand. By clenching his hand slightly, all of the arrows snapped in half. He smirked and fell back to the ground. Mayu walked over to him.

"Nice one baby."

He smirked and leant down to peck her on the lips. As he pulled back the both smiled at each other. He looked at her cheek and ran his fingers along it and pulled back with blood on his fingers. Mayu watched him.

"It just nicked me, nothing too deep."

He frowned and reached into his back pocket and brought out a plaster. He ripped it open and placed it on her cheek.

"That's better."

Mayu giggled. They nodded at each other and jumped. They landed next to the younger boys. They looked on with wide eyes. The two older ninja laughed. Suddenly an ANBU member landed next to them drew her sword and charged at Neji. He pulled out his Ninjato and clashed swords with her.

"Fiera, it's me! Is that any way to greet your Captain?"

She suddenly pulled back, and lifted her mask. A young woman of barely 16, with a short shoulder length choppy bleach blonde hair that fell into her eyes which were a bright apple green was revealed from behind the eagle mask. She bowed as Neji sheathed his sword again.

"I apologize for my out of line actions Captain, but as you know we are trained to attack unknown elements within the training ground, and I sensed unknown chakras within. I am terribly sorry."

She stood straight again and her apple green eyes found Mayu's black eyes and narrowed. She nodded.

"Mayu."

"Fiera."

The two women were cold and distant to each other. You could feel the hate vibrations between the two as they rang out through the air. Through her blonde hair, Fiera's apple green eyes were glaring at Mayu, and Mayu's black eyes were glaring right back at her. Fiera looked away and turned to Neji.

"Please excuse me."

She vanished. Mayu scoffed. Sasuke stared at her, and Naruto scratched his head. Mayu shook her head and turned to Neji.

"Well, should we start then?"

He nodded. He slowly drew his Ninjato as Sasuke drew his. They clashed in a burst of power. Mayu crouched down and activated her sharingan and her eyes quickly followed every movement. Neji and Sasuke clashed and challenged each other.

"Sasuke, keep your focus, and make sure you have a steady flow of chakra to your feet to prevent yourself from be pushed backwards."

Sasuke nodded. He pushed a little bit of chakra into his hands and pushed Neji back slightly. The chakra within the two swords pushed each other back and sent to the two ninja flying. Neji quickly flipped himself over and vanished. Sasuke was slowly in getting up, holding his head in pain. Naruto was shaking in fear for Sasuke. Neji reappeared in front of Sasuke, with his blade at his neck. Sasuke looked up. Neji's white eyes glared down at him as if he wasn't even trying.

"You're too slow."

Sasuke gripped his sword and attacked. And so it went on. For a couple more hours, Sasuke and Neji did nothing but train. And the training was bearing fruits already. Even from the distance Mayu and Naruto were at, with their increased senses from their demons, they could see Sasuke almost be able to keep up with Neji's incredible speed. After another hour, Mayu put her foot down. Sasuke looked like he was gonna pass out at any second; he could barely stand and Mayu could use her sharingan and see that his chakra was dangerously low.

"Neji, that's enough, you're gonna end up killing him."

Neji pulled back and sheathed his sword again.

"I understand, sorry."

Mayu smiled at him. She heard a thud and spun around. Sasuke was on the floor, unconscious. She ran and knelt to him and activated her sharingan.

"_His chakra's unstable…"_

She pushed him onto his back and laid a hand on his stomach, where his chakra reserves were hidden. Her hand glowed black, and she pushed about a quarter of her own chakra into his reserves. She pulled her hand back, and suddenly every thing seemed to spin around in circles. She almost fell backwards but caught herself just in time. Neji held her shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

Mayu nodded and held her forehead. She felt really dizzy. Naruto crawled over and put Sasuke's head in his lap. He gently stroked his cheek, slowly bringing him from his unwelcome sleep. His midnight eyes flickered open and he winced. He saw Mayu and Naruto leaning over him.

"Oh…. hi."  
Mayu facepalmed. Naruto looked like he was fighting the urge to laugh. Mayu stood up and faced Neji.

"I need a workout. Will you help me Neji?"

He nodded.

"Your choice."

They drew their Ninjatos in lightning speed, and clashed. Every few seconds they clashed, sending echoes of chakra every where. They moved faster than the normal eye can see, clashing over and over again without breaks. They challenged each other, blade against blade. Sparks of chakra flickered around the area where steel met steel, foretelling the sheer magnitude, the massive power of these two ninja.

"Well, well, this does look fun."

They spun around. A young woman, around the same age as Mayu and Neji, with long rosy pink hair, and piercing emerald eyes walked up to them. Mayu ran over to her.

"Tressa!"

They both hugged like best friends would. Tressa grinned.

"Yeah, I'm back. That was a long mission."

Mayu nodded.

"Yeah, no kidding, almost a year. How was it?"

Tressa shrugged.

"Well, I gained a scar."

Mayu stared at her.

"Where?"

Tressa turned around and lifted up her shirt, to reveal a star shaped scar. It was small but noticeable. She pulled her shirt back down and turned around again.

"It hurt when it happened. Someone stabbed me with a kunai."

Mayu flinched.

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Anyway, I was sent here, to tell you that the Hokage wants to see you immediately. So let's jet."

Mayu looked confused but nodded. She held up one finger to make sure she waited for a minute. Tressa nodded and Mayu quickly ran over to Neji and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her in closer. She pulled back and quickly kissed his cheek. She waved at the other two.  
"I'll see you guys back at my apartment."

They all nodded and Mayu took off with Tressa. As they sped back to the Hokage Tower, they caught up. Tressa told Mayu everything about what happened on the mission, and Mayu told her about her new team. Tressa stared when Sakura was mentioned.

"Sakura is on your team?"

Mayu could feel Tressa's anger rise slowly. She waved her hand.  
"You don't have to worry about her; she has already been expelled as a ninja. Last I heard she was in a brothel trying to pay for expenses because her parents aren't legally allowed to pay for her now that she has been expelled. The thought makes me laugh."

Tressa was laughing.

"Serves her right! Stupid cow."

Mayu laughed. They landed at the Hokage's Tower and walked inside. They talked the whole way. As they reached the door, they stopped. Tressa nodded.

"It's a private meeting, I'm not allowed in. Tell me what happened to Kasumei afterwards though please."

Mayu nodded and opened the door, clicking it shut behind her. The Hokage looked up from the paperwork on his desk. Mayu approached and looked at all of it. She bowed.

"Hello Mayu."

"Good day Lord Hokage."

"How are you? You look tired."

"I have been training my team, or what's left of it."

"Ah, yes, I wanted to speak to you about that."

Mayu raised an eyebrow.

"Sir, is this about the fact that Team 7 is missing a member, and therefore can't enter the Chuunin exams?"

He nodded.  
"Indeed it is. But Mayu, I have something in mind, as I do not intend to not let Team 7 participate."

Again, Mayu raised an eyebrow.

"What did you have in mind sir?"

He stood up and walked towards the window, staring idly out of it. He turned to look at her.

"We have decided, that you will take Sakura's place in Team 7."

Mayu's eyes widened.

"Wait… What?"

TBC….

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! As it always goes, R&R! **

**Until next time,**

**Uchiha's Werewolf67 **

**xx**


	18. Bad Day Good Night

**Wow, not too bad. As always, I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, I own Mayu and my ideas, Kasumei belongs to Christy-Lilly23 and Tressa belongs to Moonton12. I am still in need of a beta, so please contact me if you're interested. A Happy New Year to all of my readers! :D **

Ok, it was official; Mayu was lost. She was a Jounin, and here she was, in front of the Third Hokage, being told that she was now part of a Genin team, Team 7. The confusion must have shown on her face, as the Hokage looked amused.

"I realize that this is very sudden, with the Chuunin exams being next week, but it is something that you have to do. It is an order. Understand?"

She nodded. He smiled reassuringly.

"We have made a special exception for you; you will not take part in the first part, which as you know is a written exam. But there is a bigger reason we chose you to take part in the exam."

Mayu looked confused again. The Hokage looked serious.

"We have very suspicious Genin coming here to take part in the exam, and we wish to have a Jounin hidden among the youngsters, to keep an eye on them, especially if that Jounin has the sharingan. These are the Genin that I'm talking about."

He moved a folder across the desk towards the young raven. She stepped forward and picked it up. She opened it and went through the profiles. A few Grass ninjas and some Sand ninja. One Sand nin caught her eyes; he had black rings around his eyes, red hair, turquoise eyes and the kanji for love on his forehead. Something in Mayu said that she should know him, he just looked familiar. She frowned; she was pretty sure that she had never met the boy before. The Hokage looked at her.

"You recognize him, don't you?"

She nodded.

"But I don't know how, I've never met the boy."

He looked understanding.

"I know. But Gaia has. Because she resides inside you, some of her feelings leak into yours that is why you feel like you know him."

Mayu was still very confused.

"But how does Gaia know him?"

He sighed.

"He is a Jinchuuriki, like yourself. He holds the One Tailed Shukaku."

Mayu looked shocked.  
"The One-Tailed? Sir, do you realize how dangerous he is?"  
He held up his hand.

"I am well aware. But you know the hurt he goes through as a Jinchuuriki; you have experienced it yourself, as has Naruto. Treat him with respect."

Mayu was angry that he was going to let such a dangerous element into the village, but when he said this, she could not argue. She bowed.

"Yes sir, understood."

"Good, I will let you get back to your team now. Dismissed."

She bowed one last time before turning around and walking out of the door. Tressa walked over to her and stared. Mayu was frowning and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Mayu?"

She jumped.

"Tressa!"

Tressa lifted an eyebrow.

"Spacing out why?"

Mayu scratched her head.

"Oh, sorry. Just have a lot on my mind."

She laughed nervously. Tressa looked unconvinced but changed the subject.

"Anyway, shall we go and see Kasumei?"

Mayu nodded and they turned to walk out of the Hokage Tower. They arrived at the hospital within a few minutes. They pushed open the door, and Mayu stepped up to reception.

"Excuse me, can you tell me were Kasumei Kaze's room is please?"

The nurse nodded.

"Of course, second floor, first door on the right."

Mayu bowed.

"Thank you."

She turned around and she and Tressa walked towards the stairs. As they walked towards Kasumei's room, Mayu told Tressa what had happened to their best friend. Tressa's eyes widened.

"Really? So she believed that he could replace her father?"

Mayu nodded.  
"Yeah, that's right."

"But no one could replace her father! He was a great man. I remember when we were trained by him for a while."

Mayu nodded. She could remember as well. She was five years old, and although the life of a ninja didn't appeal to her, she worked hard during that training as she knew it was an honour to be trained by him. It was only her and Tressa back then; having their pathetic rivalry. As a result, the only thing she passed during her time at the Academy was stealth and speed and she failed the rest therefore flunking. She shook her head. They entered Kasumei's room and looked at the bed. Their friend was sitting up in bed, staring out of the window. She heard them enter and turned around. Her face instantly lit up at the sight of her friends.

"Tressa, Mayu!"

Mayu held up her hand in hello and grinned.

"Heya."

Tressa did a two finger salute.

"'Sup."

They walked over to their bedridden friend and gave her a hug. They then sat down next to her bed.

"How are you feeling?"

Kasumei looked at her with a sceptical look.

"How do you think I'm feeling?"

Mayu laughed.

"Yeah, sorry. Probably like shit."

Kasumei put a mock surprised look on her face and grabbed her cheeks dramatically.

"NO! Really? Thank you, SO much for pointing out the obvious!"

Neither Tressa nor Mayu could hold it in. They burst out laughing, and not two minutes afterwards, Kasumei joined them as well. The three girls laughed carelessly, just like they had when they were children, on the same team, in Team 4. As they calmed down they wiped the laughter tears away from their eyes. Later, Mayu looked out of the window. The sun was starting to lower towards the horizon. She stood up, alerting her two chatting friends. She smiled apologetically.

"Sorry guys, but I have to get back to my team."

Tressa nodded and Kasumei smiled.

"No problem. See you later."

Mayu nodded and walked towards the window. She opened it, gave one last smile to her friends, and jumped out. She did a quick front flip and landed on the street, making an old lady jump, catching Mayu's eye. Mayu recognized her and she seemed to recognize Mayu and bowed.

"Ah, young Mayu, how are you?"

Mayu bowed back.

"I'm fine Lady Hyuuga thank you. How are you?"

Lady Hyuuga glared at her playfully.

"Now Mayu, you know there are no formalities between us. You are a part of the family after all. Please, call me Ava."

Mayu blushed.

"Thank you very much."

Lady Hyuuga laughed.

"Mayu, would you care to join us for dinner tonight? It's been quite a while since Neji has had some time off."

Mayu nodded eagerly.

"Of course Ava. But I'm afraid I have to say goodbye Ava, I must return to training my team. Neji is out there with them and I cannot stay away for very long."

Lady Hyuuga shook her head.

"That certainly won't do Mayu! You train far too much! You must learn your limits Mayu, and don't think I didn't notices the bruises you have, the muscle strain that I can see and the bandage on your face! Maybe you should take the time to mentally train yourself or better yet, rest and give your body a chance to heal. Understand?"

Mayu sighed.

"You're right. But I cannot stop training; I have the Chuunin exams next week."

Lady Hyuuga looked confused.  
"But Mayu, you're a Jounin!"  
Mayu shushed her.

"Shhh! It is top secret, but I will explain later, at dinner."

Lady Hyuuga nodded.

"Also, Mayu, I hear that it's your birthday tomorrow. What are you doing for it?"

Mayu giggled.

"Naruto and Sasuke from my team are throwing me a party. All of my friends are invited, and Neji has invited me out to dinner before the party."

Lady Hyuuga nodded.  
"Good, you need some time off. Well, I have to get back to the Main House; they wish to speak to me about Neji's brand."

Mayu's eyebrow twitched. She hated that brand. With a burning passion.

"Alright, I will see you tonight then Ava."

They bowed to each other and Mayu jumped onto the roofs. She gave a final wave to Lady Hyuuga and ran off. She decided to use her speed and get there faster. She pushed her chakra into her feet and jumped. Within minutes, she was back at the training ground. She dodged every trap and arrived back at the clearing. Sasuke was up against a tree, breathing heavily, and to be honest, in quite a state. Naruto was not much better; he seemed to be unconscious leaning against a tree. But Mayu could see that he had no visible injuries, but that wasn't the issue. Neji's technique, Gentle Palm, attacks the vital organs, and for all she knew, Naruto could be dying right in front of her. Sasuke seemed to be on the edge of consciousness. Neji seemed to have lost his conscious; he didn't seem to know what he was doing. Mayu's eyes widened.

"Oh no."

Mayu knew what he was like; sometimes he would lose himself, and attack until whoever he was against was dead. Mayu saw the sinister look on his face as he raised his Ninjato above his head. Her eyes found Sasuke gripping his sword, but not finding the strength to defend himself. Mayu ran forward.

"NEJI STOP IT!"  
As his sword fell, she ran in front of Sasuke and grabbed the blade. Neji smirked; he had absolutely no reason in this state of mind. He pushed against her hand hard. She grunted in pain. Neji was stronger than her by a great deal and he was slowly pushing her back. She raised her other hand and placed it on the blade as well and tried pushing him back but to no avail. She looked behind her and found Sasuke's black eyes staring back at her.  
"S-Sasuke, I can't k-keep him like this f-forever. R-run!"

Neji pushed against his blade, infusing his chakra into the pressure. Mayu started to cry out in pain. Mayu glared at Sasuke with pain written on her face.

"What are you doing? RUN!"

Sasuke struggled to his feet and ran as fast as his injured legs could carry him, to where Naruto was. Neji's eyes followed him, and he smirked. Mayu's eyes widened; she knew what he was going to do.

"Oh no you don't!"

Keeping her hold on the blade, she jumped and twisted over him, bending his arms back as she landed behind him. She kept one hand on the blade and grabbed his shirt from behind. As she let go of the blade, she threw Neji, straight across the clearing and through a tree. She panted as blood dripped from her hands. She looked at them; the cuts were very deep and were in definite need of stitches. But that wasn't important. She ran over to Sasuke and Naruto and knelt next to them.

"How is he?"

Sasuke looked at her with worry.

"I don't know! He doesn't have any physical wounds, yet he's hyperventilating."

Mayu's eyes widened.

"Oh hell no, he didn't!"

Sasuke looked at her.

"What? Mayu what did he do?"

Mayu didn't answer him. She occupied herself with filling her hand with chakra. She let her hand hover over Naruto's chest. She could feel it. His lungs were going to about to collapse, and his air tubes were swelling at an alarming rate.

"Shit."

She instantly pressed both of her hands to Naruto's chest, using her chakra loosen his air tubes, and stabilize him. But something was wrong; she could still feel his lungs slowing down.  
"Fuck, Naruto, I swear to God, don't you die on me!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He stroke his cheek in comfort, as Naruto's face strained in pain as it became harder and harder to breathe.

"Come on Naruto…"

Mayu shook her head.  
"This isn't working…"

She activated her Mangekyo sharingan and held open one of Naruto's eyes. She connected their minds. She ran towards Kyuubi's cage and skidded to a halt.

"Kyuubi! WAKE UP AND DO SOMETHING!"

She heard a sleepy growl and huge paws walking to the front of the cage.

"What?" came the demonic growl of the fox.

"YOUR HOST IS DYING SO DO SOMETHING UNLESS YOU WANT TO VANISH WITH HIM!"

"Alright, I'll feed him my chakra. It might do a little damage to his tissue, but he will recover."

"Fine, just get it done!"

With that Mayu vanished. Back outside, blood dripped down her cheeks, dripping onto Naruto's cheek.

"He sh-should be f-fine now."

Sasuke looked at her. She was panting, with blood flowing down her cheeks. Naruto's face cleared up as his organs stabilized. Sasuke sighed in relief and looked at her.

"What did you do?"

"Just woke something up."

Mayu fought hard to catch her breath; her left eye had taken too much of her chakra. She couldn't see much out of her left eye now; black was consuming almost all of her eye, leaving only one spot where she could still see.

"_It's getting worse… I need to stop using it."_

Sasuke looked confused at his sister's sudden silence, but there was no time for words when Mayu stood up, being alerted by a chakra. Then an ANBU dropped by them and forced their sword into Mayu's shoulder. She screamed in pain as the ANBU pulled back. Mayu gripped the large gash in her shoulder. She looked up; an eagle mask. She smirked.  
"Fiera, that jealous of me are you?"  
She growled and flung her mask away.

"Look Mayu, I'm tired of you, you are defiling my captain, and I won't stand for it. Plus, we all know that he belongs with me. Just look what I've done to the great Mayu Uchiha. Pathetic sight, aren't you?"

Mayu laughed in disgust.

"Me? Pathetic? Look at yourself Fiera. I may be covered in blood, and in a fuck of a lot of pain, but at least I'm telling someone else's girlfriend that you're better for her boyfriend. And I know that if you do what you did again, then Neji wouldn't hesitate to kill you, not for a second."

Fiera growled.

"That's because he's deluded! I'm perfect for him! We are on the same ANBU team and I am not part of the Hyuuga's enemy clan."

"Unless you're suggesting that Neji is weak enough to fall for something that I could create, then you're seriously stupid. I am not afraid to admit that he is a great deal stronger than me, and he won't fall for a Jutsu from me anytime soon."

Mayu straightened up and advanced towards the younger girl.

"So, have nothing else to say then?"

"No, Mayu, I have something to say."

Mayu looked up and saw Neji staggering towards them.

"Neji!"

Fiera was just about to run to him when he held up his hand, which halted her. Fiera looked rejected. Neji straightened up and looked at Mayu. He noticed the gash on her shoulder that she was gripping and the blood on her cheeks and hands.

"Fiera, you dare attack the girl I love more than anything?"

She looked terrified.  
"You're just being used by her! Can't you see that?"

He slapped her.

"ENOUGH! I am not being used by her! Get out of here! NOW! I will be speaking to the Hokage about your behaviour. LEAVE!"

Tears falling down her cheeks, she vanished. Mayu fell to her knees as the real pain kicked in. She began to cry out in pain and breathe heavily. Sasuke couldn't move; Naruto was on his lap, so all he could do is watch. Mayu cried out; it hurt; A LOT. Neji was at her side in an instant. He stroked her cheek as he applied pressure to her shoulder, making her almost scream. She bit her lip, holding in the scream, making her lip bleed.

"Mayu, I'm so sorry! It's been a long time since I've lost it like that! I don't know what happened."

Mayu smiled but winced as he applied more pressure.

"It's ok, really. Don't worry about it. I'm more worried about dinner with your family tonight."

Neji smiled in relief.  
"My mother asked you to dinner again, didn't she?"

Mayu giggled but winced in pain.

"Yes, she did."

He chuckled and checked her wound. He saw that it had stopped bleeding, so he lifted her up slowly, holding her gently in his arms.

"Alright then, let's get you some help."

She nodded and snuggled up against his chest. He smiled and turned around and walked back to the other two boys. Sasuke looked up at him.

"So, back to normal are you?"

Neji nodded.

"Yeah. How is Naruto?"

Sasuke looked down.

"He's fine, just sleeping now."

Neji looked very guilty indeed, and looked like he would like nothing more than to turn back time.

"Don't worry about it Neji, I don't blame you for it."

Mayu looked down at the couple.

"Sasuke, would you take Naruto home please? Take him to my house, considering you two are going to live there from now on."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this.

"When did you decide this?"

Mayu smiled.  
"I just want you guys to stay with me and Neji. You guys will get fed, and we have more than enough room. You two are welcome to stay."

Sasuke looked down and nodded. Mayu giggled then winced as pain shot through her shoulder. Neji looked down at her then back at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, just do what Mayu asks and take Naruto home. First aid kit is in the bathroom for your own wounds, but Mayu needs stitches, so I'm taking her to the hospital, alright?"

Sasuke nodded and lifted Naruto into his arms. They turned around and walked back out. In the middle of the village, the group split into two, as Sasuke turned to take Naruto home and Neji turned to take Mayu to the hospital. As they walked in, everyone gasped at the sight of an ANBU member carrying a Jounin, both being covered in blood. A nurse saw to them immediately, telling Neji to take her to an empty ward while she got a medic ninja. Neji carried her down the hall. She felt comforted when she felt his smooth movements and warm chest and steady heartbeat. She felt her eyes drift closed, as sleep took over her exhausted body, seeing her brother before her as she fell asleep with a small smile on her face. Neji heard her breathing even, and looked down. He smiled a little when he saw that the heiress to the Uchiha family had fallen asleep, like a little girl in her father's arms. Neji turned left and entered an empty ward, and laid her down on the bed. He sat down next to her and stroked her cheek as he watched her chest rise and fall with every breath. He sighed.

"_Why did I lose control like that? If I had just kept my focus like my father had taught me to, then we wouldn't be here, and she wouldn't be defenceless on this bed. She has always been there for me, and I can't even return the favour."_

"N-Neji…"

He jumped at the sound of his name and looked up. Mayu had not woken from her sleep, but she seemed to be having a bad dream.

"N-Neji, it's o-ok… I-I would never b-blame y-you…"

The sound of Mayu's gentle voice saying that, almost made him cry. He had done nothing in return of her helping him get along with his family, and relieve his grudge towards the Main Branch. It felt like he was just there to cause her more trouble.

"Neji… don't look like that. It's not your fault."

Neji jumped and looked up again. One midnight eye was staring at him intensely, despite the sleepy look upon it. She reached out and grabbed his hand and held it tightly. The nurse suddenly walked in, interrupting the moment and greeted the two ninja. She stood next to the bed, and told Mayu to sit up. She did, wincing as she did so. Neji rubbed his thumb over her knuckles to comfort her from the intense pain. The nurse cleaned and stitched all of her wounds, but her eyes were a different story. The nurse took a good look at her left eye, which was worse.

"Your left eye has suffered serious damage from the strain, but we will be able to repair it."

Mayu sighed in relief. The nurse got a very long bandage and laid it next to her on the side table. She then reached for a small glass bottle with an eyedropper.

"Mayu, can you lean your head back please?"

She nodded and did what she asked. The nurse held her eye open, and dropped three drops of clear liquid into her eye. Mayu blinked, getting used to the cold and sticky feeling in her eye. The nurse was wrapped a bandage around her head and then around her eye. The nurse smiled.

"Just keep your eye out of direct light, any more strain and the damage will become irreparable."

Mayu smiled.

"Alright, thanks Minami."

Minami smiled.  
"No problem, anytime for an old friend."

Mayu giggled. Minami walked over to Neji and handed him the bottle.

"Put three drops of this into her left eye, morning and before you two go to bed, for two weeks."

He nodded and smiled and her.

"Alright, thanks again Minami."

She giggled.

"Alright Mayu, I just have to check your vitals, and your eight-tiagram seal, then you'll be free to go."

Mayu nodded. Minami took her pulse, and calculated an average in seconds, and wrote it down. She checked her right eye and took a blood test. She wrote down everything on her clipboard.

"Ok, now I just have to check your seal."

Mayu raised an eyebrow.  
"Do you know how?"

Minami looked offended.

"Of course, I was trained by the greatest medic ninja of our time remember? Tsunade."

A look of realization dawned over Mayu's face.

"Oh yeah…"

Mayu had already stripped her shirt, so she was just wearing her bandages. She undid then, and let them unfurl around her. She put her back to Minami. Said nurse ran her hand over Mayu's back, revealing the seal. For a couple of minutes, she took notes and made slight adjustments to the seal that caused Mayu minor discomfort. After about four minutes, Minami sat up.

"Alright, you're all set!"

"Thanks Minami."

She nodded and left. Mayu rewrapped her bandages, looked at her shirt and made a pouty face. It was ruined; and she had just gotten that shirt custom made. She heard Neji moving, and looked around and blushed. He was stripping his armour and handed it to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Just until we get home."

She nodded and took it and pulled it over her head. Bit big, but she wasn't complaining. She smiled. Neji reached out a hand to her. She took it and he pulled her up and held her close.

"Let's get you checked out then."

She nodded.

"I hate hospitals."

"And rehabs."

Mayu glared.

"That was a tough time in my life, shut up."

"Alright, alright."

They checked her out, and they started to walk home, as the full moon started to appear over the horizon. Mayu looked at it.

"_Pretty…"_

"Mayu?"

She looked ahead, and saw Neji staring at her, with a content smile on his face. She smiled back.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come with me somewhere, before we go home?"

She nodded and followed him as he jumped across Hokage Mountain, and arrived at the cliff, that looked over the village. Mayu sat down and leant over the cliff, seeing all of the lights being switched on, and just generally a calm place to live. Neji watched in amusement, as her eyes lit up at the sight of her home; the place where she had lived, suffered, and loved. She stood up, and felt a gentle breeze dance across her face and sore limbs, calming her, healing her. The breeze ruffled her long ebony hair, making it dance with the wind. Neji watched as this beautiful girl started to dance, just twirling, gracefully, like an angel. He walked to her on the edge of the cliff and stopped her. She looked at him with a weird look on her face. He turned her to look at him.

"Mayu, there's something I wanna say. Something I have wanted to say to you for a long time."

Mayu raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

His hands slipped down her arms to grip her smaller callused hands.

"You are so important to me, I really don't know what I would have ever done without you here by my side, constantly supporting me, and providing me with a home. You helped me let go of all the anger, and just taught me what it was like to live. And moreover, I love you, and I will always love you, for the rest of my life. And I just wanna ask…" he dropped down on one knee, and pulled out a small black velvet box. Mayu gasped.

"Will you marry me?"

**TBC…**

**Well, that's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it! R&R as usual.**

**Until the next chapter,**

**Uchiha's Werewolf67**

**xx**


	19. Dinner With The Hyuugas

**I am TERRIBLE when it comes to keep track of my last updates, but I am SO SO SO SORRY about how late this is! Never changing, I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Only Mayu. She's mine. Aha. Carry on! **

Mayu's hands flew to her mouth as tears filled her eyes. This was something she had always dreamed of. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Mayu? Yes or no would be nice."

He prayed so deeply that she would say yes. With a pale shaking hand, Mayu reached out towards the ring, and took it out of the small navy velvet box. She gently pushed it onto her left ring finger and gazed at it. It was so pretty; it was a silver ring, encrested with diamonds shaped in an outline of a teardrop. Going along the band in tiny engravings, said _'Forever my love'._

Neji looked very uncertain.

"Mayu?"

She finally found her voice, filled with overflowing emotion.

"Yes! Of course!"

Neji rose to his feet smiling and Mayu jumped into his arms and burst into joyous tears. He spun her around in his arms. He couldn't be happier; he was going to get married to the one girl who appreciated him and cared for him unconditionally. He put her down and looked in her midnight black eyes, that moon was reflected in. Gently, he laid his lips upon hers. Her eyes drifted closed as she leant into the kiss. Neji smirked into the kiss, and let his own moonlight eyes drift closed. They parted, and gave each other nothing but a simple smile. Their fingers found each other and linked, Mayu's ring shining in the moonlight. Neji smiled at her.

"Lets go home and get ready. I'm sure my mother is dying to coddle over you."

Mayu laughed, but squealed as Neji lifted her into his arms.  
"Neji! I can walk!"

He pouted.

"But I wanna carry you like this."

Mayu sighed.

"Fine…"

They looked at each other and laughed. Neji took off. Mayu couldn't stop smiling to herself. Neji smiled at her.

A few minutes later, they arrived at their little apartment. Neji set her down, and placed a gentle kiss that lingered upon her lips. They pushed open the door and Mayu danced in. The two younger boys were on the couch. Naruto was awake, and had Sasuke dozing on his lap. He smiled up at the two of them as they entered. Mayu waved.

"Hey Naruto!"

He waved back. Mayu raised an eyebrow.

"Why aren't you talking?"

"Cause his voice box was damaged," came Sasuke's voice from the blond boys lap.

Mayu made an 'O' face, but looked very concerned.

"Is it repairable?" she asked worriedly while keeping an eye on Neji's expression; he was looking guilty. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, the damage isn't too bad, so it should heal up in a few days."

Mayu nodded and sighed in relief.

"Now, onto other matters, I have to have dinner tonight with the Hyuuga clan, so I won't be back till late. Sasuke, there's money on the table for you to buy some take outs or something. Ok?" Sasuke nodded, "Good, I'm just gonna get changed and leave alright? Behave yourselves." She winked.

They blushed and walking into their bedroom, Mayu and Neji laughed. Neji closed the door behind them as Mayu walked to her walk-in closet. She pondered over her clothes, and picked out a nice outfit. It was a nice pure white dress that fell to her knees that had loose tails at the back, and a single tied shoulder. It also had red and black cheery blossoms dancing across the bottom of the dress. She sat at her dressing table, and put on a small amount of make-up and brushed her long hair before putting it in a plait over her shoulder. She quickly put on her white strappy shoes and stood up. She turned around, and saw her fiancé wearing black faded jeans, with a suit jacket, and with a white button down shirt underneath, with most of the buttons undone so his pale chest was on display. She giggled, and they linked hands and walked out. Mayu grabbed her keys, and her phone, and they left. This was going to be a fun night.

At the Hyuuga Residence….

With arms linked, Mayu and Neji walked through the large gates on the Hyuuga manor. They walked to the door, and rung the doorbell. A man with short brown hair with a green seal across his forehead and white eyes opened the door. When he saw who was at the door he bowed.

"Master Hyuuga and Lady Uchiha, the Mistress is waiting for you."

Mayu and Neji bowed back.

"Thank you Mitchel."

Mitchel nodded and the two walked towards the dining room. The shorter older woman looked up from the table where she was drinking tea. Neji walked forward and kissed her soft wrinkled cheek.

"Hello Mother."

She smiled at him.

"Hello dear."

She looked at Mayu.

"Hello Mayu- Good Lord!"

She rushed towards Mayu and laid a hand on her cheek, her kind eyes raking over the bandages on Mayu's body.

"What on Earth happened to you dear child?"

Mayu looked hesitant.

"Accident at training this afternoon."

Ava looked horrified.

"And this bandage over your eye?"

"I used my Mangekyo sharingan to save someone's life this afternoon."

"Did-?"

Mayu knew what she was insinuating. She knew Neji lost it again this afternoon. She spun upon Neji.

"Neji Hizashi Hyuuga! Your father taught you to control your temper, and that rage! How could you forget what he taught you? Look at what you have done to her!"

Neji's face contorted with more guilt with every syllable she spoke as the wound of hurting people close to him was slashed open, again, and again, and again. Mayu laid a hand on Ava's shoulder.

"Please, don't yell at him anymore. He feels guilty enough…"

The black pools of her eyes pleaded with the Hyuuga mistress and she sighed.

"Neji, just promise me you will never do that again."

Neji straightened up.

"I promise Mother."

She smiled and clapped her hands.

"Alright then, dinner time!"

Mayu giggled and sat down next to her fiancé. They linked hands under the table. Dinner was served; roast chicken, baked potatoes and a nice salad with one of Mayu's favourites; TOMATOES. They all dug in happily while sharing small talk. They ate slowly, because of their talking. Ava stood up.

"Mayu, I have a gift for you."

Mayu's eyes widened.

"No, you didn't have to do that…"

Ava held up her hand.

"I won't have any of that. You only turn nineteen once you know. Good Lord, I still remember when I first met you Mayu, and how different, and how mature you have become since your dark past. You've grown so much, and all I can say is that I'm proud of you, like I am my own son. Except when he gets in trouble."

Neji scratched his head and laughed. Ava shook her head.

"I will be right back."

The two nodded and she vanished. Mayu looked at him.

"Wow, I didn't know she cared that much…"

Neji chuckled.

"Of course she cares baby. You're the daughter she never had."

Mayu giggled as Ava reappeared with a medium leather box in her hands. She sat down and passed the box along to Mayu.

"Now, Mayu this is a very special thing to me, passed down through generations, through every woman, and I wish to pass it along to you, as in my book, you are every bit my daughter."

Her words brought tears to Mayu's eyes.

"Thank you so much…"

Ava waved at her.  
"Open it!"

Mayu carefully opened the lid and gasped. She pulled out the ancient looking dagger, with a very sharp point. It looked Persian; it had ancient Persian encryptions along the blade, which was a jagged curved blade. At the top, there was a glass handle, with sand swirling inside with a red ruby jewel encrusted on the top of the handle. (Yes, _Prince of Persia, the Sands of Time. _Sue me.)

"I can't believe you remembered my fascination with ancient Persian artefacts."

Ava nodded.

"Of course Mayu. Our family originated from Persia in ancient times, so I have plenty of artefacts."

Mayu laughed.

"Thank you so much."

She placed it back inside the box, and linked hands with Neji. Neji gripped her hand and looked at his mother.

"Mother, Mayu and I have a surprise of our own."

Ava looked up from her cup of tea.

"Oh?"

Neji lifted her hand, the engagement ring he had put on barely two hours earlier flashing as the light hit it. Ava's eyes lit up as she stared at the ring.

"Oh my goodness! Neji, I'm so proud of you!"

She got up and walked over to her son and embraced him tightly. He embraced her back tightly. Mayu smiled gently as she watched Neji and his mother in such a touching moment. She did not interrupt as Neji had already lost far too much and if he chose to do so, she would not care if he chose family over her. As she watched them embrace, and the tears of joy flow down Ava's slightly wrinkled cheeks, a kind of envy flared up inside of her. She felt something wet on her cheek, making her jump a bit. She put her hand to her cheek and looked at it. Tears. As the reason of why she was crying hit her, more tears revealed themselves and slid down her porcelain cheeks. She would give anything to have one more hug from her own mother… Neji's moonlight eyes found her tears and he instantly broke away from his mother's gentle embrace, and was at his love's side in seconds.

"Mayu what's wrong?"

Mayu looked up at him with teary eyes.

"I miss my mother… you're so lucky…"

With that she broke down in sobs. Neji wrapped his arms around her and cradled her close to his body. After a while, they decided it would be best if Neji took Mayu home. At the door, Mayu being held close to Neji's side, Ava said goodbye to the two of them. Mayu bowed.

"I apologize for my out of control emotions Lady Hyuuga and again, thank you so much for the dagger."

Ava waved away her apology and thanks.

"Think nothing of it Mayu. Have a good night, and have a good day tomorrow."

"Thank you, and good night."

Ava watched as the two young ones walked away, and were engulfed by shadow and the night. She flicked her long chocolate brown hair off of her shoulder, smiled and walked inside to turn in for the night.

On the way home…

Mayu shivered; she felt like an idiot for leaving her jacket at home. She wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. She jumped when she felt a soft yet warm material on her shoulders and looked up. Neji was laying his black shirt over her shoulders.

"Neji, you're going to get cold…"

Neji waved her concern away.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

They carried on walking in silence but not an awkward silence; a romantic silence, silently telling the other that they were still there, as if a magic spell was cast on the two as they walked home. Mayu smiled to herself; she was so lucky that she had Neji with her. She really didn't know what she would do without him around anymore and she found it difficult to imagine a world without him in it. But the spell broke when the arrived at home. Mayu got out her keys and unlocked the door and pushed it open, sighing with exhaustion as she walked in. Neji followed behind her. Mayu looked around; Naruto and Sasuke were on the couch, and from the looks of it, had been going at it after they left. Sasuke was spooning Naruto, and with the covers only going to up to their waist, their bodily fluids could be seen on their bodies. Worst yet, with her heightened senses, she could smell it. Mayu looked on the floor and blushed heavily. She poked Neji who looked up from his phone. He looked at her.

"What?"

She pointed to the floor with a horrified look on her face. There was a used condom on the floor. Neji burst into laughter as Mayu hid her face in her hands.

"Dear GOD I hope they didn't disturb the neighbours…"

Neji laughed. They walked into their bedroom, with Neji still giggling to himself and Mayu still blushing. Mayu placed the leather box with her dagger on her dressing table before she walked into the closet and got changed into her short, white nightdress with black swirls on it. She sat at her dressing table as Neji walked into the closet after her. She could hear rustling from inside the closet as she released her long hair from its confines and ruffled it. She got her make-up remover pads and wiped the make up off her face. She stood up and climbed under her covers. Neji walked out and got in behind her and kissed her cheek.

"One more thing baby…"

Mayu's black eyes looked up at him.

"Yeah…?"

"I love you."

Mayu smiled contently.

"I know. I love you too."

With that they shared one last kiss and fell asleep.

The last comprehensible thought that passed through Mayu's head before she dropped off was how crazy her birthday party was going to be.

TBC…

**Thanks for reading! I really hoped you enjoyed all the fluffiness. :D R&R and give me a few crazy ideas for Mayu's party! Go crazy!**

**Uchiha's Werewolf67**


End file.
